A Drop Of Love
by Blair.64
Summary: Hi everyone! I'm Blair! I am big dareya fan "So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you, forever, you and me, every day…" daya and shreya are far apart by a game played by destiny...Will destiny play a game and they'll meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! New year comes and so does Blair (me) ! A very happy new year to all my viewers…

First of all I would like to thank DivaNims if she would have not guided me then I would have never posted a story and to thank u I will surely post a sachvi OS.

So, first of all, my introduction. I am a huge dareya fan and a shreya fan too. so here is a story for all of them... my story will have dareya as well as abhirika and sachvi. in my story, shreya tarika and purvi are bffs and sachin is shreya's brother.

A Drop Of Love

Chapter 1- The Starting

If you love someone, let him/her go. If they come back, then they were yours, but if they don't, it means they were never yours…

It is night time, everyone is asleep… except for one…

He is staring at a picture… and literally crying… and murmuring…

"kaha chali gayi ho tum… kyu mere imtehaan le rahi ho…"

2 people a looking at him from a distance…

1st person(boy)- bechara… 6 mahine ho gaye hai iss baat ko par phir bhi bechara bhula nahi hai uss baat ko.

2nd person(girl)- ye zakhm aise hi thori bhar jayege… waqt lagega

1st person- ab toh waqt ke sahare hi jee sakta hai ye

2nd person- haan sahi kaha

1st person- usse aaj bhi lagta hai ke usne usse apni dil ki baat nahi batayi issliye usne uske saath aisa kiya…

2nd person- par usse kon samjhaye ki isme uski koyi galti nahi thi… jo hua vo kismet ka khel tha…

1st person goes near the man and keeps his hand on the shoulder…

The man turns and wipes his tears…and says," arre Abhi tum yaha… kya baat hai soye nahi…"

2nd person enters and says "tumhe aise dekhkar kaise neend ayige hume…"

The man says" mujhe kya hua hai tarika?"

Abhijeet- dekho daya, jo hua usse pls bhuljao

Daya stans up and goes near the window

Daya- usse bhulana asan nahi hai

Abhijeet- mei samaj sakta hun daya…par pls tum khud ko dooshi mat maano

Daya- mai usse nahi bhul sakta chahe kuch bhi ho jaye. tarika tum itni raat ko akeli maat jana…abh tum usse chod dena…

Abhijeet- haan ye theek rahega…par tum

Daya- mujhe kuch derr akele rehna hai abhijeet….

Abhijeet- theek hai…chalo tarika

Tarika- good night daya

Daya- goodnight

Abhijeet and tarika outside-:

abhijeet-kyu aisa hua tarika? kyu?

tarika- abhijeet kitna accha hota agar aaj woh bhi humare saath hoti...

abhijeet- sahi kaha. chalo mai tumhe ghar chod doon... raat kafi ho chuki hain.

tarika nodded and they drove off...

meanwhile at daya's home

Daya POV:- kyu tumne aisa kiya shreya… kyu? mera kya kasor tha…sirf itna hi na ki mei tumse apni dil ki baat nahi keh paya…jo tum mujhe chod kar chali gayi…aakhir kyu?

"Never hesitate to tell someone that u love them... maybe one day you'll find they're gone..."

He slept on the couch…

The next in bureau…

daya was sitting on his chair and blankly looking in a was really sad today because it was her birthday were remembering her last birthday with them…

FLASHBACK…

It was 10th march, 2014. Shreya used to celebrate her birthday either on 10th march or on 29th feb[leap year]

Shreya entered the bureau and everyone wished her. ACP sir had thrown a small party at his own residence in the evening.

Evening.[ ACP sir home]

Shreya was a bit late. sachin got a message on hi phone. it read that 50 thousand had been withdrawn from his account.

sachin was shocked because only shreya and he himself could withdraw money from his account. he had not withdrawn money and shreya didn't like shopping at all. She wasnot like other girls, who loved shopping.

Just then shreya arrived.

Sachin- shreya tum late kyu ho gayi? aur yekya tumne mere account se rs.50 thousand withdraw karliye?

Purvi- arre wah shreya! tut oh mujhse bhi aage nikal gayi… mei to kabhi 20 thousand se zyada shopping hi nahi ki.

ACP sir- Par shreya… 50 thousand… bahut zyada hai beta…

Shreya- sir mei issliye late hogayi kyuki mei children's orphanage gayi thi…waha par meine yeh paise diye…

Everyone had a proud smile on their face. especially daya. he was thinking…" shreya kitnekind hai. I have never seen such a pure soul…"

"Even if people find 1000 reasons to hate you the one who loves you will find one reason to love you"

She cut the cake and enjoyed…

FLASHBACK ENDS…

Sachin- [to abhijeet]- sir mei orphanage ja raha hu…

Abhijeet- theek hai.

Sachin went there. freddy came near abhijeet and said- sir mei iss tarah daya sir aur nahi dekh sakta. kya aur koi rasta nahi?

Abhijeet- freddy, waqt hi uske zakm bhar sakta hai. agar shreya uske liye kuch thi toh mere liye bhi meri behen jaise hi thi…

Freddy[ smiled painfully]-haan sir. aur koi rasta nahi hai…

A case was reported and everyone went there and it was solved by the evening. the day ended like this and everyone went home remembering her…

A/N- did u like it? please read and review…

So... what happened to shreya? where is she? in the next chapter i will take u into the flashback...

till then take care and happy new year

Quote of the Day-You miss 100% of the shots you don't take. –Wayne Gretzky

may 2015 be more happier than 2014…!

:-)

\- Yours- Blair…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

I am back… hope you all are fine and doing well…

Thank you everyone for your precious reviews

Thanks to all the silent viewers…

\- thank you for ur support here is ur story…

Rajvi girl- Thank you di for ur support… As u said that this story title has been taken… I am new here and I have not read all the stories of the fanfiction but when I checked on net I found a story by this name…really sorry… I have changed it

YRSTMP- Thank u so much for ur support here is ur chapter… I loved ur story Ab Tum Hi Ho

Durga- Thanks for ur support… I will surely add SachVi but not in this chapter but in the upcoming chapters… promise. I am also working on a separate sachvi OS

Guest- thank u for ur support… I am really sorry if this plot is already there… but I have not read anything like that… I did not mean to cheat anyone…sorry… but I have something in my mind… hope u don't mind :-P

.161- Thank u for ur support… pls u also update ur story ye hai mohabbatein and all the best for ur GK exam…

A.S Anjaana- Thanks for ur support… you will find answers to ur questions very soon…

DivaNims- thank u di for ur support!

And a great thanks to all the guests

Thanks to all the silent viewers

So here is the chapter

Chapter-2

After a few days in bureau…

all the new officers like Kavin, Dushyant, Ishita, Divya, Mayur, Vikram, Karan, Vansh have joined the team just 2months back so they don't know about shreya

Kavin- Yaar Dushyant, ek baat mujhe kabhi samaj mei nahi aane wali…

Dushyant- Abe yaar tujhe konsi baat samajh mei aati hai? mujhe ye bata nahi samaj aane wali to bahot baatein hai tere pass…

Kavin- Dushyant I am serious…

Dushyant- acha baata.. who konsi baat hai jo tere ko khatak rahi hai

Kavin- yaar meine to suuna tha ki yaha bureau mei hamesha baadi roonak rehti hai… par jab se hum sab log idhar aaye hai tab se iss bureau mei khamoshi hi chayye rehti hai

Dushyant- yaar baat toh tune sahi kahi…

Kavin-see I am always right…

Dushyant hits him in a playful manner…

Kavin- yaar agar kisi junior se pooch to who jawab ni dete and seniors…

Dushyant completes him- se to poochna matlab sher ke muh mei haath dalna

Kavin- sahi kaha najane kab naukri se hi na nikal de…

Dushyant- yaar pankaj aur freedy se pooche?

Kavin- good idea… tu bi mere saath rehke intelligent h gaya hai…

Dushyant- accha bachu…

Kavin-ayee… wo dekh pankaj aur freddy…

Dushyant- chal phir poochte hai…

[and he started to move but kavin caught hold of him…]

Dushyant- ab kya hai yaar?

Kavin- dushyant abhi nahi… hum tab poochege jab koi nahi hoga…

Dushyant- magar pankaj and freddy toh sabse jldi jatte hai

Kavin- but I have a plan

Dushyant- kya?

Kavin whispered the plan in his ears

Dushyant- oye hoye sahib jee tusi te great ho…

They both shared a hi-fi

At about 6:30…

Freddy- chalo bhai mera kaam to hogaya… pankaj tera bhi hogaya kya?

Pankaj- yes sir!

Freddy- chal phir aaj golgappe khate hai

Pankaj- yes sir! oh yeah oh yeah GOLGAPPE!

Kavin- [while entering with dushyant]- koi golgappe nahi khayega

Pankaj- kyu sir?

Dushyant- agar tum log golgappe khaoge toh ye files kon complete karega?

He said while keeping a bunch of files on freddy's table

Freddy and pankaj gave a helpless look to each other…

They sat on their desks and started the file work

10:30 pm

Everyone had gone home till now… but our freddy and pankaj were still doing the file work and dushynt and kavin were looking at them from a distance…

Dushyant- bechare…bada dukh ho raha hai unhe aise dekhkar

Kavin- par saach janne e liye we need to do this

Dushyant nodded

Kavin- sab chale gaye…lets ask them now

Dushyant- yo boss

They went near them

Kavin- sorry pankaj… sorry freddy

Pankaj and freddy together-sorry kyu sir?

Dushyant- wo humne tumhe janbujhke fle work dya tha…

Pankaj- wo kyu sir?

Kavin- actually hume tumse kuch jan na tha

Freddy- kya sir?

Dushyant- ummm… [ he looked at Kavin}

Pankaj- kya poochna hai sir?

Kavin- actually hume aisa lag raha hai ki hum… yani naye officers ke aane se pehle yaha par kuch hua tha…kuch aisa jisse sab ko bahut bada dhakka laga… pls freddy ume se kuch maat chupao

Freddy and pankaj looked at each other

Freddy- kya kare pankaj…?

Pankaj- sir. kissi na kisse din to in logo pata chal hi jana hai… kyu na aaj hi sahi

Freddy nodded

Freddy- chalo tum dono humare saath chalo…

Dushyant- kaha par freddy?

Freddy- kavin ke ghar par…vo akela rehta hai na?

Kavin- theek hai chalo

Pankaj, freddy, dushyant and kavin drove off for kavin's place…

At Kavin's place…

Kavin- ab bata yaar…kya hua tha hum logo ke aana se pehle…

Pankaj- batate hai…

Freddy- ye baat 6 mahine pehle ki hai…

FLASHBACK…

It was a sunny morning…

Everyone was in the bureau.

Suddenly phone rang. no one knew this phone call would change their lives…

Purvi picked up the phone.

Purvi- [on call]- ok theek hai hum aate hai

Purvi- sir green view resort mei ek khoon hua hai… sir laash bahar hotel ke garden mei milli hai

Sachin- purvi yeh green view wohi resort hai na jiske garden ke pass mei hi ek jungle hai?

Purvi- haan sir ye wohi hai

Daya- theek hai toh chalo chale…

They investigated and found some clues. they found that the victim was Mihir a business man. He had recently inherited a big property after his father's sad demise…

They thought he might have been killed because of property…

They went back. for the next few days they again and again they used to go to the resort and day by day they were coming close to the killer.

But one day during investigation. they were in the resort garden

Shreya found some blood stains. She followed them and this led her into the jungle.

Others, when didn't found her became worried. they tried her phone but it was not reachable. daya thought about the forest about sachin had told. He told others and everyone was about to go there but the heard a scream…"Ahhhhhh….!"

It was of shreya. Everyone rushed to that place but it was dense forest. They searched and searched and didn't leave even a small part of the jungle unsearched.

It was almost midnight.

Abhijeet- aadhi raat ho chuki hai aur upar se ye bearish

Daya- pura jungle dekh liya hai kaha wo?

Sachin- sir bas wo jaha bhi ho theek ho…

Abhijeet- Gayi Kaha wo?

They searched till morning

Abhijeet- Yaar abhi tak w nahi milli

Abhijjet phone rang. it was ACP sir

Acp- Abhijeet bahut derr ho gayi hai ab tum log wapis ajao

Abhijeet- sir aise kaise usse chod kar…

Acp- tumhari jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakta hai

Abhijeet- okay sir

Abhijeet- sachin, daya chalo acp sir wapis bula rahe hai.

Daya- aise usse chod ke

Abhijeet- sachin tum isse samjhao na

Sachin- haan sir ab hume chalna chahiya… shayad bureau jakar kuch pata chale

Daya disagreed but upon being insisted by his bro… he went back

A/N- so here is the new chapter. pls r and r

So… kya hua shreya ko? will cid be able to find her?

I know many questions are in ur mind

Answers in coming chapters

Quote of the day-Definiteness of purpose is the starting point of all achievement. –W. Clement Stone

Till then bye…

Yours- Blair


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

How are you? Hope you all are doing well…

Thanks to all the silent viewers.

Kaiity- Thanks for ur support :-)

Rajvigirl- thanks for the support :-)

\- thanks for ur support. I hope this one is longer:-)

PRINCESS KHANAM- To write a story u need to have an account, once u have it, write a story and save it. then login into ur account and open doc manager then put a label and choose a document from "choose file" option then submit it. then click on new story option and choose the correct cate gory.[eg- tv showsCID] and u will get a new page fill in the details in it and post ur story… that's it. I will eagerly wait for ur stories

Jyoti teku- thanks for ur support..:-)

Hijab malik- thanks for the support:-)

\- thanks for ur support:-)

.161-thanks for ur support:-)

thanks to all the guests

sorry guys I am not on fb. But why r u guys loosing hope? Dareya will be back. Have faith…

A very big thank u to all those who read and reviewed Please Forgive me. thank u DivaNims for reading it. Thank u Ansha Di's Anaya for adding it ur fav.'s. And Rajvigirl I will surely write a rajvi OS.

So here is the third chapter

.

.

.

.

The Past-II

.

.

.

.

Continuing from where we ended….

Abhijeet, sachin and daya go back to the bureau

Acp- abhijeet, sachin, daya maine tumse ek baat chupae

Daya- kya sir?

Acp- wo actually shreya aur mujhe ek bahut hi secret information ke bare mai pata chal gaya tha jisse hum ye case asani se solve karpatte.

Sachin- to apko lgta hai is information ke wajah se uska kidnap hua?

Acp- lgta nahi mujhe pura yakin hai

Daya- aur sir agar hum mei se koi kidnap hua hoa to? kyuki us din to humsab waha thae

Abijeet-to uski jaan ke badle mei shreya ko maangta

Acp- haan shayad ye baat us khooni ko pata chl gayi hogi. and ussne kidnapping ka plan bana liya

Abhijeet- sir to wo secret information kya hai

Acp- actually mujhe be adhi information hi pata hai. dekho mujhe jitna pata hai usske hisab se to khooni koi lrka hai… 30-35 sall[yrs] ka hai. uska naam…

Sachin- kya naam hai sir?

Acp- mujhe be nahi pata…wo sirf shreya ko malum hai. Usne ye information kisko be disclose krne se mana kiya tha. Wo chahte thi ki pehle achi tarh se checking ho. tabhi us naam ka koi fayda hai. checking ab checking ho gayi hai. aur jo bi usne kaha tha wo bilkul theek tha. ab wo naam to ussi ko hi pata hai. aur usse us safe ka password bi pata hai jo mihir ke ghar se chori hua tha

Sachin- I just hope ki wo theek ho.

Daya- usse kuch hone hi nahi denge hum

It had been 7 days shreya was missing

Abhijeet- gayi kaha wo

Daya-[worried]- kahi usse kuch…

Abhijeet[immediately]- arre nahi nahi daya ye tu kaise baatein kar raha hai?

Acp- chalo shuru se shuru krte hai.

Sachin- ek businessman, Mihir ka khoon hua

Abhijeet-khoon ki wajah- paisa aur property

Daya – khoon kisi jan pehchan wale ne hi kiya hoga sir

Acp- hmmm…

Daya – sir ho sakta hai ki uss jungle mai hi koi secet passway ho jaha wo shreya ko leke gaya ho

Acp- sahi kaha tumne. chalo ek baar phirse green view mei chlate hai

All- yes sir

Daya, abhijeet, sachin, purvi and Nikhil went to green view.

They searched and searched but no clue of shreya or the passway…

Purvi[suddenly]- SIR!

Daya, abhijeet, sachin and Nikhil went near her…

Daya- kya hua purvi? kuch pata chala?

Purvi- Haan sir, ye deekhiye…

She showed them a bracelet.

Purvi- sir ye shreya ka hai

Sachin- are u sure?

Purvi- haan sir. Infact ye maine hi usse gift kiya tha uske birthday par…

Abhijeet- phir toh ho sakta hai ki yahi kahi asspas hi koi secret passway ho

Daya- haan. ho sakta hai. chalo dhunte hai

They searched and finally found a hole[big] in the ground. it had a ladder attached to it.

Our cops went down through that ladder and they reached a room. It was empty. They were late. the criminal had taken shreya to another place. but they searched that place for clues.

Finally they found a room. It was a very dirty one.

In a corner there were blood stains and very strong chains.

Daya POV- Unke itni himmat ki wo kisi larki ke sath esa kare. Ek baar mere saamne to ajaye… Gardan maroor dunga uski

Abhijeet- kahi usko idar to nahi bandha tha

Purvi[nearly crying]- sir wo bechari 7 dino se yaha par thi

Sachin- agar usse kuch be hua na to…

Abhijeet- kuch nahi hoga usse

Daya- arre ye kya hai?[while pointing to a corner]

Abhijeet-(shocked)- arre ye to…

Sachin-Iron rod…

Nikhil- sir ispe to kh.. khoon laga hai…

Purvi- sir kahi isse shreya ko…

Daya- nahi nahi jbtak ye sabit nahi hota ki ye khoon sreya ka hai. we cannot say anything

Abhijeet- daya sahi keh raha hai. Purvi, Nikhil ye sare blood samples uthao, ye chains aur rods be…

Nikhi, purvi- Sir

In Forensic Lab…

Acp, daya and abhijeet entered…

Acp- salukhe, jldi bata ye khoon kiska

Salukhe kept quiet

Daya- dr. saab batiye na.

Salukhe- boss, bad news hai… wo jo khoon aapko us dewar pe mila wo khoon shreya ka hai

Tarika- yaha tak ki iron rod pe hume shreya ke baalo ka bi sample mila hai aur uska khoon bi

Abhijeet- aur wo chains…?

Tarika- unpar bhi shreya ka khoon hai…

All were worried for her…

Acp called abhijeet and daya

Daya- kya hua sir

Acp- maine bola tha na shreya ko uska naam pata tha. Khooni ka?

Abhijeet- ha sir

Acp- hume be vo pata chal gaya

Daya- sir kya naam hai khooni ka?

Acp- Shekhar

Abhijeet- Mihir ka bhai

Acp- haan abhijeet

Daya- sir to chaliye uss dhunte hai

Acp- usse dhunna to bahut asan hoga

Abhijeet- wo kaise sir?

Acp- kyuki uska phone on hai…hum uski location ka pata lga sakte hai. wo iss waqt Khalara ke jungle mai hai, khae ke pass

Daya- to sir chalet haina

Acp- haan bas purvi, Nikhil aur sachin ko bulalo

Abhijeet-sir

IN QUAILS…

daya- sir ek baat nhi samaj mei aarahi

acp- kya?

Daya – yehi ki sir usne apna phone on kyu rakha amtoor pe criminals jurm ke bad phone band rakh dete hai phir ye?

Acp-ussne ye sab itni chalaki se kiya ki usse laga hi nahi ki usse apna phone off krne ki zaroot hai

They reached the jungle

Acp- pura jungle chann maro

All- sir

After sometime, they found a cottage. there were many goons outside it

Purvi- sir shekhar ke phone ka network exactly yahi cottage bata raha hai

Acp- to chalo andar. Suno koi goli nahi chalega. Shreya ko khatra ho sakta hai

Everyone nodded

They got inside and spread all over. the teams were

Acp and purvi

sachin and nikhil

Abhijeet and daya

Abhijeet and daya found a room. shekhar was inside it.

IN ROOM…

Shekhar-[angrily]- isse hosh mei lao

Goon poured water over her face. with this she came in senses

Shekhar sat beside her-[moving his hands on her face and neck]- please mujhe wo safe ka password bata do… tumhe aaish ke zindgi milegi. paisa paisa aur jitna paisa tumhe chaiye ho sab milega…

OUTSIDE

Daya- usk itni himmat… [and was about to enter]

Abhijeet- abhi nahi

INSIDE

Shreya- [trying to jerk him]- mai chahe maar jaaon lekin tujh jaise ghatiya insaan ki madad kabhi nahi karungi

Shekhar-[stood up]- ye aise nahi manegi. wohi tarika apnana parega

And goons started to hit her with rods

Shreya- ahhh….ahhhh….

OUTSIDE

Abhijeet tells daya with gestures that it's the time to go inside

They entered

Shekhar immediately saw them and held shreya by her hair

She was screaming in pain…

Daya- shreya!

Shekhar- na na na… bilkul nahi side hato side hato

Abhijeet and daya get a side while shekhar took shreya outside…

Now all of them came to know about it

He took her near the trench [khae]

Shreya was too weak to protect herself

He pointed gun on her

Shekhar- CID ab tum log kuch nahi kr sakte ho agar apni iss officer ko zinda dekhna chahte ho to let me go….!

Acp-shekhar ke bacche tujhe mai faasi ki fande tak pahucha ke hi rahuga

Shekhar- hahaha! wo to baad ke baatein hai

Daya started moving towards him

Shekhar-[while moving behind with shreya]-abbe abbe peeche haat warna

But he didn't stop…

And accidently shekhar's foot slipped and he was about to fall with shreya.

They were about to fall but daya held shekhar and….

Shreya fell down…

The trench was very high and there was jungle below.

Daya- Shreya!

All came near him and Nikhil took hold of shekhar…

All were teary eyed as they thought that she was no more

Sachin[sobbing]- sir sir ma..maine search team ko…ko inform kr…krdiya hai

Daya[wiping his tears]- theek hai

Purvi- [crying] sir…sir neeche toh… toh janwar be hai kahi usse kuch…

Abhijeet[trying to be strong]- kuch…. kuc nahi hoga usse

Nikhil[crying]- sir…sir search team agai hai…hai

Acp[trying to be tough]- app…app…plz usse dhundhe…

Man- Sir app hume unki picture send krdijiye

Purvi does the same

Man- sir hum log unhe dhundne ki puri koshish karege app chinta mat kijiye

All nodded

The man called acp sir and told him they did not find her

Acp told this to all

Daya- ye sab meri waja se hua hai…

And went from there…

Sachin-[while going after him]-sir…

Abhijeet[while stopping him] jane do usse he needs to be alone

Daya in the car…

Daya POV-I am sorry shreya… meri waja se tumhe ye duniya chodni padi…

I am sorry pls mujhe maaf kardo. Mi khud ko kabi maaf nahi kar paunga

Meanwhile the search team just found some blood and a watch which belonged to shreya.

They gave all this to acp and he decided to give it to shreya's parents

Man- sir hume waha koi laash nahi milli shayad janvar usse apne saath legaye

Everyone cried very badly…

This was the most toughest day for daya not only for him but for all the cid cops and shreya's parents… but shreya' parents were not at all sad because they were proud of their

daughter's deed and her service

FLASHBACK ENDS…

Freddy[nearly crying]-ye sa…sab hua tha jis…sne humari zindagi badaldi…

Pankaj[also crying]- ha sir…. dukh to is baat ka hai ki uski laash be hume deekhne nasib nahi huyi usse janwar khagaye

Dushyant and kavin looked at each other with watery eyes…

Dushyant- toh wo maar gayi?

Pankaj- haan. lekin daya sir ko aisa nahi lgta hai

Kavin- kyu?

Freddy- wo usse bohot pyaar krte hain. Aur tab tak nahi maanege ki wo maar gayi jab tak uski laash nahi deekhlete….[and cried]

The 4 of them consoled each other

After a few days, in bureau…

Purvi came inside running

Purvi- Tarika! Tarika!

Abhijeet[dropped the file which he was reading and went near her]- kya hua kya hua tarika kao?

Purvi- usse kuch nahi hua, wo kha hai?

Abhijeet[relieved]- forensic lab mei

Tarika from outside- kissine hume yaad kiya

She entered

As soon as she came inside purvi hugged her tightly

Meanwhile sachin came with daya

Daya- arre ye behno ke pyaar ki wajah kya hai jee?

Purvi and tarika separated

Purvi-sir tarika and maine ek lottery ki ticket lit hi

Abhijeet- toh?

Purvi- hum ussme JEET GAYE!

And she jumped with tarika

Abhijeet[happily]- arre wah tarika jee. Zaroor lottery no. apne select kiya hoga

Tarika[blushing]- Actually ye no. purvi ne hi select kiya tha

Abhijeet-[disappointed]- oh

Daya- arre to kya hua abhi… tarika lottery to jeete haina… congratulations purvi, congratulations tarika

Purvi and tarika- thank u

Tarika- toh packing start kare

Sachin- wo kyu

Purvi- hume Paris mei 6 nights aur 7 days mile hai!

Tarika- and we have to leave…

Purvi and tarika- TOMORROW!

Abhijeet and sachin- kal!

Purvi- haan kyu, sir?

Sachin- nahi nahi wo aise

Abhijeet and sachin looked at each other in disappointment…

They had made a plan to propose their beauties the day after tomorrow. But now all in vain…

Daya smiled naughtily- arre sachin, abhijeet tum log khush nahi ho kya? inhone lottery jeete hai… kal Paris ja rahi hai. Kitni acchi baat haina.

Abhijeet- arre haan haan acchi acchi… bahut acchi baat hai [&amp; gave daya a 'tujhe toh mai baad mei dekhlunga' wala look]

Tarika- accha Purvi hum packing kre?

Purvi-neeki aur pooch pooch

Daya- haan haan mai acp sir ko bata dunga tumhare bare mein. Bas tum log jao aur enjoy karo

Purvi- ok sir bye

Tarika-bye everyone

After sometime

Abhijeet- sachin ab kya kare? wo dono to kal chalejayegi

Sachin- aaj be nahi kr skte kyuki aaj raat 9:00 pm unki flight

Achijeet- ab ek hi raasta bachga hai

Sachin-kya sir?

Abhijeet- jab wo wapis aajaye to hi unhe bataye

Sachin nodded

A/N- so how was it guys? Hope the suspense in clear now…

So… is shreya alive or dead?

Will abhijeet and sachin be able to propose tarika and Purvi…?

Many questions right? Answers in upcoming chapters

Quote of the day- ife isn't about getting and having, it's about giving and being. –Kevin Kruse

Please r and r

Yours-Blair


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! I know I am terribly late but my account was not letting me publish my chapter. so what could I do? I tried creating so many accounts but all in vain… so without wasting any more time lets read chapter 4…

A big thanks to all those who have reviewed…

.

.

.

.

I just saw you!

.

.

.

.

In Tarika, shreya n purvi house…

First the 3 of them used to live together but after she died only the 2 of them lived there…

Tarika was done with her packing but purvi was still in her room finishing her packing.

Tarika took a photo in her hands. it was of the 3 besties…

Tarika- Shrey… kaha chali gayi ho tum? tum to janti be nahi ki hum sab par kya beet rahi hai… humesha tumhare kehne par hi humlog kahi na kahi ghumne chale jaya karte thae,,, magar tumhare jaane ke baad ye pehli baar hoga ki purvi aur mai kahi ja tahe hai kyuki najane kyu mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki ye trip humrahi zindagi badal degi…

Unknowingly, a tear drop escaped from her eyes…

Suddenly, a hand wiped off her tear… it was purvi…

Purvi was standing there and had listened to her

Purvi- nahi.. nahi tarika… hume aise haar nahi maan skte hai…

Tarika(looking at the picture)- purvi wo hume kyu chod kr chali gayi?

Purvi- shayad bhagwan ji ko uski zarorat humse zyada thi…

Tarika- itni bhi konsi zarorat thi?

Purvi-pata nahi taru…. (wiping her tears)- accha taru yeh sab chod. dekh flight ka time ho gaya hai chal jaldi chalte hai

Tarika(wiping her tears)- sahi kaha Pur…(short form for purvi)

Purvi-lets go!

Tarika and purvi took their luggage and went near the door. one last time the 2 girls looked at their house..

Purvi n tarika(together)- GOODBYE HOME!

Ans suddenly they heard…

HONK-HONK!

The taxi had arrived…

The 2 girls went inside and reached the airport…

At the airport…

Abhijit and sachin were standing carrying bouquets in their hands

Purvi saw them while tarika was looking at the flight timings…

Purvi went towards them…

Purvi- arre abhijit sir sachin sir app?

Abhijit- haan wo bas tum dono ko see off karne aaye hain…

Sachin- right right

Abhijit- by the way… tarika jee kaha hai?

Purvi- sir apki tarika jee waha hai(pointing towards where tarika was)

This made abhijit blush

Abhijit-accha mai milke aata hoon

Sachvi giggled

Abhijit went from there with his bouquet

Sachin-accha waise mai ye flowers tumhare liya laya hoon

And he gave those flowers to her…

Purvi(while accepting the flowers)- thank you so much sir! wow! roses sir ye roses to bahut hi sundar hai…

Sachin was lost in her beauty…

Sachin-(without concentrating) tumse zyada nahi

Purvi-(shocked)—kya!

Sachin- I mean tum bhi bahut sundar lg rahi ho

Purvi smiled- thank u sir

MEANWHILE ON ABHIRIKA SIDE-

Tarika- arre ye pur kaha chali gayi?

Abhijit-hello tarika jee!

Tarika-arre abhijit tum yaha kab aaye?

Abhijit- arre wo sab chodiye na app ye bataye app kaise hai

Tarika-arre mai to theek hoon par ye purvi kaha chali gayi?

Abhijit(irritated)- arre purvi ko maro goli

Tarika(suddenly)-kya!?

Abhijit(realized what he said)- I mean… mean… what I mean?(n gave a confused look)

Tarika(laughed)- Abhijit tum bhi na… I was just joking

Abhijit- oh! Joking! yes yes joking… mai bhi mai bhi joking you know!

Tarika- no I don't know!

Abhijit- tarika jee… again joking…

Tarika- no no abhjt jee

Abhijit- hain!(surprised)

Tarika-I mean Abhijit…No No Joking

Abhijit- ya ya no joking

Tarika smiled

Abhijit- amm.. waise ye beautiful flowers for a more beautiful lady…

Tarika while accepting the flowers-wow abhijit ye lilies kitne sundar hai thank u sooo much ( and placed a kiss on his cheek)

Abhijit was on cloud nine…

Tarika looked at her watch- oho abhi mujhe jana hoga flight ka time hogaya hai ok bye 1 hafte baad milte hai

And without giving any chance to abhijit to reply, she rushed from there

Purvi and sachin were still talking and blushing

Tarika kept her hand on purvi's shoulder…

Tarika- pur… m sorry agar maine apko disturb kiya par humari flight ka time hogaya hai

Purvi-Tarika(she said while blushing)

Sachvi blushed

Purvi- ok sir hum chalet hai

Tarika and purvi went

They reached Paris and as they were really tired they went into hotel **De Comforte' **

**The next day…**

Tarika- pur…aaj shopping chale…?

Purvi- pochne ki kya baat hai? neeki aur pooch pooch!

Tarika- ok! so lets get ready….

Purvi and tarika got ready…

Tarika- lets go!

Purvi – arre oh meri maa pehle break fast to kar le. Phir chalge shopping karne ke liye

Tarika(sadly)- ok mam

Purvi hit her in a play ful manner

(the dishes that are written below don't really exist…its just for fun)

Purvi and tarika went into the eating hall

Waiter- mam, here is the menu card ( he said while handing over a plastic card to them)

Tarika- thank u

And then another waiter arrived and those two waiter pulled chairs for tarika and purvi

The duo-thank u

One of the Waiters- mam, when u have decided what you would like to have, pls ring this bell

The waiters had these speakers attached to them. so if purvi or tarika would ring the bell, then only that waiter could hear the bell. this system is called The Capache'

(I don't know whether a system like this exists or not but m just trying a new thing)

purvi- ok! so lets decide what we wanna have!

tarika just smiled

purvi- hayye! abhijit sir teri issi smile pe to marte hai!

Tarika- Purvi!

Purvi – ok sorry

Tarika- chal lets decide

Purvi- haan!

Tarika- ye Antareze' with 'Mustarde kya cheez hoti hai?

Purvi- bhagwan hi jaane

The duo shared a heavy laugh

Purvi- hai!

Tarika- kya ho gaya?

Purvi- Ye ShriGaya 'Yousme kya hota hai?

Tarika-iss hotel ka chef hi jaane

Purvi-EXACTLY!

Tarika- I guess hume 2 menu cards utha leena chaiye aur raat ko agar neend na aaye to inn dished se aantakshri khelni chahiye

Purvi- haan! sahi kaha

Tarika- ye dekh kya likaha hai… 'Le Dousme MJ

Purvi- (while laughing)- aur ye dekh Schechhe 'Moureesee

Tarika- ye toh kisi mouse ki dish hogi

Purvi-right! and… and have a look yaha likha hai 'Re Douse Quessme

Tarika- look here, its written Whree 'Doc

Purvi-ye dekh Sankate 'Florr

Tarika- aur ye Rascde 'Jacde

Purvi and tarika couldn't stop laughing

Purvi- yaar meko to bahut bhook lag rahi hai

Tarika- chal ye game bad me khelenge pehle kuch kha lete hai

They had their break fast and went into the Wrest'Le mall for shopping

At the Wrest'Le Mall

Tarika was looking at some watches

Tarika-excuse me, can you show me some men's watches

Boy-sure mam

Purvi-oye hoye, ye men's watch kiske liye hai?

Tarika-ye, ye to dr salukhe ke liye hai

Purvi(sadly)- accha?

Tarika-haan haan

Purvi-okay, abhijit sir ka birth day araha hai na to mai unke liye ek ghadhi le leti hoon

Purvi said to the boy- excuse me, can you show me gents watch for some young men?

Boy- ya, sure mam

The boy showed tarika and purvi some men's watches.

Tarika- I want this watch!

Purvi took it from her and another watch(obvio for sachu). she went to the billing counter

Boy-mam, there is a special offer going on in our shop

Purvi- what kind of offer?

Boy- mam, you can inscribe your name and your loved one's name on the watch you wanna buy

Purvi-Really! I want to!

Boy- ok mam, you just tell me those two names… if you want to inscribe it for your friend and his or her loved one

Purvi- ya, ya please write- Tarika and Abhijit

Boy- mam can you spell it?

Purvi- ya, T… A… R… I… K… A… Tarika and A… B… H… I… J… I… T… Abhijit

Boy- mam on which of these watches?

Purvi(while pointing towards tarika's watrch)- This one.

Boy- thank you mam for trusting us… your watch will be ready in an hour

Purvi(happily)-thank you

And she went back to tarika…

Tarika-Purvi- kya baat hai tu to badi happy happy lag rahi hai

Purvi- ab happy happy hone ki baat hai to mai happy happy hi hoinge gin a

Tarika- mujhe bhi bata de konsi baat hai jisse to itni happy happy ho rahi hai?

Purvi- ye jo happy happy wali baat hina wo tho mai tujhe 1 ghante baad hi baatugi

Tarika(sadly)-kyu

Purvi-Kyuki Sabr Ka Phal Meetha Hota Hai

Tarika- accha abhijit ki ghadi to dede

Purvi- to ab tune accept kr hi liya ki tune wo ghadi abhijit sir ke liya hi le thi

Tarika- haan haan abhijit ke liye hi li hi! ab dede

Putvi-ek ghante baad

Tarika-kyu!

Purvi-Kyuki Sabr Ka Phal Meetha Hota Hai

Tarika-okay madam jee

Purvi- chal na jewellery dekhte hai

Tarika- haan haan mujhko bhi earings dekhne hai

Purvi-okay toh chalte hai

They went into the jewellery shop and brought some jewellery

After 1 hour

Tarika-ab to bata konse baat pet u happy happy thi?

Purvi-ek ghante ho gaya?

Tarika- saath mei 15 minute free

Purvi- sorry mai bhool gayi

Tarika-ab agya na yaad, ab happy happy wali bat bhi bata and abhijit ke ghade be dede

Purvi-accha chal mere saath

Tarika-par kaha?

Purvi- chal na!

Tarika- okay madam jee

They went into that shop (watch shop) again

Tarika-idhar wapis kyu aaye hai?

Purv(she hit her hand on her forehead)- offo! tarika! tu bohot sawal krti hai! na jane abhijit sir ne tujhe kaise pasand krliya

Tarka- karliya to karlia! tu ghadi deti hai ya nahi

Purvi(faked that she was scared)- oh sorry mam deti hoon

Tarika- (laughed)-Purvi!

Purvi n tarika giggled

Boy-mam your watch Is ready

He said as he handed purvi a small bag

Purvi- thank you sooo muck

Boy- - My pleasure mam

Outside the shop-

Tarika-(joining her hands)- ab to suspense khatam karde meri maa!

Purvi – karti hoon

No sooner had she said this, a small box of golden color was in tarika's hand given to her by her bestie purvi.

Tarika(confused)- what is this?

Purvi-khud hi deekh lo

Tarika opened the box and was stunned to see the beautiful watch, but, more beautiful than the watch was the inscription inscribed on it

ABHIJIT AND TARIKA

Was written in red color and beautifully decorated with small-small red colored rose petals…

Purvi- kaisa hai

Tarika-its its soooo! pretty

Purvi-pasand aaya?

Tarika-bahut!

Purvi-ab ye deena abhijit sir ko agar tumpar latto nahi hoye to mera naam badal dena

Tarika giggled

AFTER SOMETIME….

Tarika- yaar m very tired

Purvi-mujhe be bhook lagi hai

Tarika- chal café chalte hai

Purvi- So To The Café!

And they went to the café

Tarika n purvi entered the café

Waiter- welcome mam please have a seat

The duo nodded and sat on chairs facing towards each other

Waiter-mam what would you like to have?

Purvi-one cappuccino for me please

Tarika-same here

Waiter- 2 cappuccinos. Anything else mam?

Purvi-No, thank you

Waiter- ok mam

And he went away

The duo was chatting and suddenly a young girl of approximately 24 years with medium length open hair and wearing a top n jeans carrying a cup of coffee walked beside their table

A man unintentionally pushed her and her coffee spilled on the floor and she also slipped

The girl-ahh!

Her sound was enough for purvi and tarika to identify her

Tarika and purvi[without looking towards the girl]- SHREYA!

As soon as they said this, the duo stood up from their position a helped the girl to stand properly

The girl-ahha!ahh!

Tarika- shreya!

Purvi shreya!

The girl- ahh[but she was not in a state to answer their questions]

Tarika- she needs medical attention! the coffee has spilled over her skin!

Purvi-[to a waiter]- -bring a first aid box! Now!

The waiter nodded and meanwhile tarika took the girl to the wash room

Waiter- mam here is the first aid box

Purvi- thank you so much

Purvi too went into the wash room with the medical kit

After sometime…

The girl- thank you so much mam if u would not have been there… I don't know what I could have done

Purvi- shreya yu aanjaan banne ka naatak maat karo

Girl- mai to apko janti bhi nahi aur ap ye mujhe baar baar shreya mat kahiye pls… My name is Keira

Purvi n tarika together- Keira!?

Girl-yes!

Tarika- magar…[but was stopped by purvi]

Purvi- its okay… maybe we were mistaken

Keira-it perfectly fine

Purvi-so friends?

Keira- why not?

And she forwarded her left hand to shake hand

Keira-oh! m so sorry{she changed her left hand with her right one}- Actually, u know m a lefty and so….i hope u understand

Tarika[understood purvi's trick]—its okay!

And the girls shook hands and exchanged numbers

In De Comforte'…

In the hotel room of tarika n purvi

purvi- m sure wo shrey hi thi

tarika-issilye tumne wo handshake wali trick kheli na

purvi(smiled)—Right. I knew agar wo shrey thi to shake hand krne ke liye left hand hi pehle aage karegi

tarika- par wo paris mei kya kr rahi hai

purvi- pata nahi

tarika- bahut saare sawal hai jinke jawab ab hum dhoond ke rahengae

purvi- daya sir ko is bare mei zaroor batana chaiye…

tarika- aur baaki ke team members ko bhpurvi simply nodded

and they both slept with a new zeal and enthusiasm as well as with a big SMILE on their faces.

They knew that in the next few days, their bestie shreya will be with them as happy as ever before

Oh! finally ended this chapter

Actually my exams r starting very soon and revision is on my head with tension free with revision… I don't even get time to open my account so how could write a story?!

Well today I got some time so decided to post it

Guys, trust me as soon as I get time I will update my story… but no promises

So….? will CID be able to find our shrey?

Stay tuned to find out

quote of the day- We become what we think about. –Earl Nightingale

Till then take care and stay blessed

Signing off…

Yours Blair… :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys! M back again…

Ur reviews were amazing and thnx for wishing me luck… after this, I strongly believe that I will excel in my exams….

Thank u

Topaz007- thank you n yes I have also thought abt it :-)

Ravu 161-thank you sooo much :-)

Puja- thank you very much :-)

Rajvi girl- thank you very much :-)

Kaiity- thank you very much :-)

DivaNims- thank you very much :-) n sachvi aur bi aaraha hai

Sanika- thank you very much :-)

Crazyforpurvi- thank you very much :-)

Disani- thank you very much :-)

YRSTMP- thank you very much :-)

Princess khanam- thank you very much :-)

And a big thank u to all the guests and also to the silent viewers

Now lets move onto the 5th chapter

.

.

.

.

I knew it!

.

.

.

.

The night had been wonderful for tarika and purvi, thinking about their bestie and the time they all spent together will be back soon, brought a smile on their faces….

The morning was even more enthusiastic… after all it was the day they were going to start looking for their bestie and after purvi's trick, they were 99.99% sure that it was their shreya only.

In the morning,

Tarika and purvi were super excited about telling this super grand news to CID

Purvi- yaar M soooooo excited!

Tarika- tum se zyada mai!

Purvi-nahi! mei!

Tarika- mai

purvi- mai

tarika- mai!

Purvi-tu!

Tarika-tu!

Purvi(smirked)- haha! mai!

Tarika-offo! purvi

N they both busted into a heavy laugh!

Purvi- yaar ab baki sab ko be ye good news deni ha ya nahi?

Tarika- ha ha bilkul!

Purvi- bohot jld she'll be with us

Tarika- yaar purvi, mujhe to yakin hi nahi ho raha hai ki humari shreya, Humari Shreya, ab bohot jld humari sath mei hogi

Purvi- sahi kaha tune taru… uske bina life kitni adhuri si ho gayi thi na… hum to zindagi jeena hi bhul gaye thae

Tarika- hmm… tune bilkul sahi kaha

Purvi- Ab mera muh kya deekh rahi hai… ACP sir ko phone laga

Tarika(giving a fake irritated look)-Lagati hoon na.

Purv-taru!

Tarika-accha sorry baba

Purv-ab laga phone!

Tarika nodded and called ACP Sir

It was night time India,

ACP Sir was sleeping and his phone was kept near his bed

Suddenly,

TRING

TRING

TRING

TRING

ACP Sir-(looking irritated by the fact that who was the one calling at this time of night)- Arre! itni raat ko bhi koi phone karta hai kya?! raat ko soone bhi nahi dete hai log… naaane kon hai

He looked at the caller ID

ACP Sir-Tarika!?

He was really confused by the fact that tarika was calling at this time of night. but suddenly the fact that after all tarika was in Paris and it was morning out there struck his mind

ACP Sir- magar tarika ne phone kyu kiya? pata nahi

And he picked up the call

ACP- arre tarika beta! kya hua tum theek to hona?! aur… aur… purvi wo… tum dono theek to hona?!

Tarika(smiled on his concern)- arre acp sir, hum dono yaha par bilkul theek hai. Aur sorry humne aapko disturb kliya

ACP- (relieved)- arre koi bat nahi tarika, accha batao tum donoo kaise ho?

Tarika- sir hum dono bilkul theek hai. aap bataye app kaise hai? aur salukhe sir?

ACP(laughed)- arre salukhe to nikal gaya…

Tarika-(surprised)-kaha? sir kaha?

ACP-arre apni girlfriend ke gharwalo se milne!

Tarika(while laughing)—hain! Shilpa di (salukhe's gf) ke mom-dad se milne?! :-P

After listening to this, purvi also started laughing.

ACP- Aur nahi toh kya! accha waise tarika, tum mujhe yeh toh batao ki tumne aaj phone kyu kiya?

Tarika(smiled)-sir…who ek…ek bahot hi zyada acchi news deni hai

ACP-(smiled)-accha! aur wo kya hai?

Tarika- sir… shreya …. Zinda hai… mari nahi hai humari shrey…

ACP- (he had no words to say and only had tears in his eyes)

When he didn't reply, tarika said…

Tarika-arre sir! kaha kho gaye

ACP- (while coming to the reality)-(he wiped his tears)—Tarika…tarika…. ky…kya tu…tum sach ke…keh rahi ho?

Tarika-haan sir…. app mane ya na manne… ye bat bilkul sach hai!

ACP- ye sab… sab kaise? aur kya shreya Paris mei ha? (he was still having tears)

Tarika- haan…haan…. sir aapne bilkul sahi kaha

ACP- ye sab…I mean…tumhe pura sure hai hi kya wo shreya hi hai? aur tumne usse kaha deekha?

Tarika- sir actually… (And she told acp sir the whole thing….)

ACP- tarika, mujhe toh yakin hi nahi ho raha hai…

Tarika- sir yakin krlijiye… kyuki aapki beti aap ke pass jldi aane wali hai (and she smiled)

ACP Sir had always considered Shreya as her daughter. She had always done everything whatever she used to do for her own mom-dad.

ACP- theek hai Tarika, tum chinta bilkul mat karo hum log kuch hi dino mai, jitni jldi ho sake Paris mei pahunchne ki koshish karenge

Tarika- arre sir, apse ek request thi

ACP- haan.. haan… bolo bolo

Tarika- sir aap ye baat abhijit aur daya ko zaroor batana… especially, Daya ko zaror batanna

ACP-(understood what she meant to say)- haan.. haan… tarika zaroor mai abhijit aur daya ko pakka bataoinga… theek hai ab mai rakhta hoon

Tarika- haan sir ab app so jaayiye

ACP- haan haan…lekin ab toh neend hi nahi ane wali hai

Tarika-lekin kyu sir?

ACP- arre itni khushi ki khabar de hai tumne neend hi nahi aane wali'

Tarika laughed.

ACP- abhijit aur daya kitne khush honge na jab mai unhe ye news dunga kal subah subah

Tarika- haan sir they will be very happy'

ACP- accha ab mai rakhta hoon. Jab flight timings decide ho jayienge tab mai tumhe phone krke bata dunga

Tarika- OK sir! mai apna aur purvi flight ticket jo 5 din bad mai hai usse bhi cancel krva deti hoon. Kyuki shyad hume shreya ko dhundte dhundte 7 dino se zyada samay bhi to lg skta haina?

ACP- haan theek hai tarika. OK bye

Tarika- bye sir

….N They hung Up…

Purvi- Ho gayi baat acp sir se?

Tarika-haan haan meri maa

Purvi- okay!

IN INDIA….

ACP sir's Pov:- aaj tarika ne kitni acchi khabar de hai… mai to mai…(he was having tears) offo praduman! tub hi na teri beti agar yaha hoti to kabhi teri aankho mei ye aanso kabhi na pasand nahi krti…(N he wiped his tears) daya, kitna khush hoga na wo jab mai usse shreya ke bare mei batayunga(he was pretty aware of dareya's relationship) ussne toh zindagi jeena hi chod diya tha…. kitna khush hoga wo….

And a smile came on his lips and he slept thinking about shreya

THE NEXT MORNING….

CID BUREOU….

When ACP sir entered freddy, kavin and dushyant were laughing

ACP Sir-arre koi mujhe bhi batayega kyu itni hassi nikal rhi hai sbki?

Freddy- arre arre sir (while laughing) pankaj jab school mei than a tab usne ek baar… ek baar wash room mei naal(tap) khula chod diya tha… toh usse usse na…. uske teacher ne murga (hen) bana diya tha

Kavin- (also laughing)—Aur sir apko pata hai ye pankaj to itna teachers ki bat manne wala baccha tha ki jab teachers ne bola ki sara din aisa hi khare rhna hai toh ye ye…. (n he couldn't say further as he busted into a heavy laugh)

Dushyant- sir sir! tab ye ye pankaj, aise hi matlab murga baanke hi ghar gaya…!

Pankaj was also laughing remembering his childhood days

All of them busted into a heavy laugh

Suddenly abhijit and daya entered

Abhijit- arre good morning everyone! kya baat hai sabki hassi nikal rhi hai!

Kavin- arre sir koi bat nahi bas ye Pankaj apne childhood days ko yaad kr rha tha.

Duo smiled

ACP sir who was quiet till now spoke out

Acp- Mujhe tum logo se kuch bohot zaroori baatein krni hai

Daya- kya sir?

Till now everyone had gathered till now

Acp- actually… wo kal raat tarika ka phone aaya tha… paris se

Abhijit(suddenly)- KYA! tarika ka phone?! par kyu !

Acp- arre abhijit usse kuch nhi hua ha. Tum uski fikr mat kro

Abhijit-(relieved)— okay sir phir theek hai!

Acp- ho gaya ab(turned towards the others)- actually… um… wo darasal baat Shreya ke bare mei hai

Daya-shreya!

Acp-haan…(smiled)- haan daya shreya ke bare mei hi hai baat…

Daya- sir app kya kehna chahte hai?

Acp-daya, shreya mil gayi hai.

All were surprised!

Acp(smiled)—haan daya, shreya koi mari wari nahi thi… wo zinda hai… bilkul sahi salamat… Paris mei hai who… kal tarika ne mujhe yahi bataya tha phone par…

Daya(almost having tears)—sir kya… kya app sach keh rahe hai?

Acp- haan daya… ye sab batein bilkul sach hain…

N then he told them about the café incident in paris and also about purvi's trick to check whether it was shreya or some one else…

Everyone was very happy….

Abhijit- sir unhe pura yakin hai ki wo shreya hi hai….

Acp(smiled)—arre haan haan abhijit haan haan… arey, kisi paris mei rehne wali ladki ko itne fluent hindi kaise a skti hai?

Abhijit- sir matlab?

Acp- arey, abhijit, mere kehne ka ye matlab hai ki jab purvi aur tarika ne achanak se us ldki se hindi mei bat ki to usne koi sawal nhi pocha… bas fluently hindi bolti hi chali gayi…

Abhijit(happily)- haan haan sir toh ab hum paris jaenige na… usse dhondhne

Acp-bilkul! aur jaye kyu na? itni samay baad who hume milli hai. Aur dushyant aur kavin,(he turned towards them)—tum dono ko ab toh shreya ke bare mei pta chal hi gaya ho ga… ye pankaj aur freddy ke pet mei koi bat rehri hi nahi hai….

"par sir, hume nahi pata hai kisi shreya ke bare mei…" – the other 6 juniors demanded…(I mean-ishita, divya, mayur, vikram, vansh and karan… )

Dushyant- arre ishita, mai hoon na… I will tell you…

Kavin(fake cough)- mr. dushyant, yaha par apki ishita ke ilawa… 5 log aur bhi hain

Ishyant blushed.

Acp(laughed)—arre kavin, chodo na… toh sab log ready ho jao aaj raat 9 pm ki humari flight hai… sab packing krke 8 pm tak airport pahunch jana….Okay?

All- yes sir!

Sachin- par sir… yaha I mean… Mumbai bureau mei kon rahega… ? agar koi naya case aaya toh?

Acp(smiled)- u don't worry about that… maine dcp sir se bat kar li hai… badi mushkil se maana par maan gaya

Abhijit- hai! dcp… dcp chitrole maan gaya?!

All laughed

Acp- ok! toh kyuki aj loi case nahi aya hai aur hume rat ko jana hai to sab ghar jakr packing start krdo

All- yes sir!

Daya's home-

Daya pov—shreya, uss din mei kitna sad tha jab tum.., jab tum jun gle me gir gayi thi… (he was having tears) autr humne toh tumko wapis pane ki umed hi chod di the…. lekin ab mujhe ek umed ki kiran najar a rahi hai… bahot jld hi tum humare saath hogi… CID ke saath… apne mom-dad ke pass wo bhi tumhe dekh kr kitne khush hoinge na?(he was smiling to himself!) ab bas tum jldi se mil jao…. meri shreya… ab mai bilkul dair nahi karunga… tumhe apni feelings batane mei… hum dono bohot jld saath hoinge

8pm… airport…..

Abhijit N daya were the first to reach

Abhijit-yaar daya… mai sooch raha hoon ki tarika aur purvi ko sachin aur mai paris mei hi propose kre to kaisa hoga?!

Daya- yaar boss idea to bohot accha hai… magar pehle hum jis kam ke liye waha pr ja rahe hai… wo to pura karle? ki nahi?

Abhijit-(giving a fake irritated look)- kya yaar daya… tujhe apne bhai ki nahi sirf apni padi hai?

Daya-arre nahi nahi mere priyye bhai… mujhe tumhare ilawa kisi ki chinta nahi hai

Abhijit-saachi(he said happily likes kid who just got a toffee)—

Daya-mucchi!

And the duo busted into a heavy laugh….

Daya-yaar abhi… who jld hi mere pass hogi na

Abhijt-(kept his hand on daya's sholder)- haan daya haan… teri shreya jld hi terae pass mei hogi… aur koi tuhjse usse nahi chein payega…

Daya(looked at him)- aur teri aur sachin ki behen bhi. Right?

Abhijit-hmm… sahi kaha tumne…

Daya- 6 mahine…6 mahine… ab samaj aaya ki mai 6 mahine zinda kaise tha. Kyuki dil mei mujhe kahi na kahi jaror pta tha… ki shreya sahi salamat aur zinda hai… aur jld hi hume mil jayegi…bas ek bar wo mil jaye mai usse apni dil ki bat boldunga…

Abhijit nodded n smiled

Daya-waise abhi… maine suna hai ke dr saluke be humare saath jar he hai

Abhijit-(giving a fake irritated look)- kya yaar daya… tujhe humesha bad news hi deni hoti ha kya.. who salukhe saab…dr kam.. aur…kabab mei haddi zyada lgte hai mujhe…

Daya—(laughing)-arre wo sirf tujhe lgte hai…..

Abhijit-haan haan acp sir ke to pakke dost hai

Daya-yaar boss tum be na!

N they giggled

After sometime…

Abhijit—arre wo dekho baki sab agaye…

And abhijit started waving to them like a small kid

Daya-arre abhijit kya kar rahe ho? unhe pata hai ki hum yaha pr khare hai

Abhijit-(embaressed)-ohhh!

Daya- koi bat nahi…. lagta hai paris jane ki zyada jldi mujhe nahi tumhe ha

Abhijit-haan haan bilkul sachin aur mai purvi aur tarika ko propose jo krne wale hai….

Daya-usse pooch to lo

Abhijit-arre pochna kya hai? bata hai daya! batana hai

And all the team members reached near them….

(Now let me tell u the team members… the team comprises of…

Acp sir

Daya

Abhijit

Sachin

Freddy

Pankaj

Kavin

Dushyant

Nikhil

Divya

Ishita

Dr. Salukhe

That's all….)

Acp- arre abhijit, daya, tum dono badi jldi agaye

Daya- haan sir intezar nhi ho raha

Acp(smiled)- mai samaj skta hoon ki is waqt tumhe kitni khushi ho rhi hai….

Daya smiled widely

Salukhe- abhi yaha par hi happiness manate rhoge ya pir waha pahounch kr usko dhundhne ka koi irada ha kya tumhara?

Acp-(giving a fake irritated look)- kya yaar saluke, tu na(smiled)- kabhi nahi sudhrega

Salukhe- who to mai janta hoon… koi nayi bat bata

All busted into a heavy laugh

Ishita- sir lgta hume ab flight me jana chahiye…

Dushyant-haan sir ishita bilkul sahi keh rahi hai

Kavin(while whispering in dushu's ears)- haan haan tujhe to ishita ki baat theek hi lagegi.

Ishyant blushed

Ishita also listened to this as she was standing near dushyant….

In the plane….

The seating arrangement was as follows….

Acp-salukhe

Daya-abhijit

Dushyant-kavin

Sachin-nikhil

Freddy-pankaj

Ishita-divya

Airhostess- everyone, please tie your seat belts as we are going to take off any minute now…

All the passengers did as directed and the plane took of successfully!...

In the plane…

Abhijit messaged sachin….

"Meet me in the wash room now…

Don't tell anybody.

It's urgent!"

Sachin saw this and thought- arre abhijit sir ko is waqt mujhse konsa kam agaya hai… jo mujhe bulaya?

He stood up and…

Nikhil asked- arre sachin (he called him sachin on off duty)- kaha ja rhe ho

Sachin(hesitantly)- arre ku..kuch nahi… bas wash room ja.. jar aha hoon

Nikhil smiled-to isme itna ghabrane ki kya baat hai… hain ? bol to aise rahe ho jaise purvi ko I love you bolne ja rahe ho (n he laughed)

Sachin- arre nahi yaar… accha mai aata hoon

Nikhil nodded

Sachin went to the wash room. Abhijit was already there….

Sachin closed the door n went near abhi.

Sachin-arre sir kya bat hai apne mujhe is tarah yu kyu bulaya

Abhijit-(while looking here n there to check that no one was there)- sachin mai soch raha tha ki kyu na hum purvi aur tarika ko paris mei propose karei?

Sachin(smiled widely)- ha sir idea to bohot acha hai…

Abhijit-to phir thek hai waha jata hi case ke beech mei jo free time milega usme hum dono tarika aur purvi ko propose kr denge

Sachin gave a thumbs up and smiled!

Here in Paris….

Somewhere

A man- Yay, yay. Both of them are here…

2nd person-(shocked)- what the hell man! you said they couldn't reach us if we stay here in paris…

Man- boss… believe me I made a fool-proof plan from my side….

Person-if u made a fool-proof plan, then how come they came here? (he was in a very angry mood)

Man- I am really sorry boss… I never expected that this would happen

Person- (still angry)- BUT IT HAS HAPPENED!

Man- But boss, what will we do now?

Person-(turned to the other side)- what can we do? huh?! now we must escape from here before they find us… be ready, we are leaving this place next week only.

Man- (nodded)—yes sir!

Oh! finally wrote it!

Guys let me tell u my exams r on my head… n this was my last update before my exams…. they r starting this monday and will end on 27th…

So the next update will be either on 27 or on 28th feb….

Guys… look I can understand as a reader u guys eagerly wait for the stories to be updated regularly… but i as a writer… its really difficult to manage stories and studies…. so guys hope u under stand….:)

N 1 more thing, when my exams end, I will update regularly…. more punctually… My promise to you guys… and after my exams… I'll also write a story on dareya for valentine's day…. but guys till then please bear with me :)

So…. who is the man?

Who is the boss?

Where is shreya?

Will CID find her?

Oh! 1 more thing… :-P please… if u have taken so much time to read this chappy, pls take out another second to REVIEW….

Ok so bye bye

Take care

Stay happy

N stay blessed….

Signing off…

Yours,

Blair

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys! M back again…

Ur reviews were amazing and thnx for wishing me luck…!

My exams are over! N m free like a bird!

Oh god yakin hi nhi horaha hai kii am free! kitna free mehsoos ho rha hai…:-)

So as per my promise, here is the 6th chap…

N one thing guys… sorry mai issbar individually thank u nhi bol skti for the sake of time saving…

Aur haan ek aur baat maine kuch days pehle internet pe ek FB page par (shayed koi dareya page tha) dekha I mean padha ki sony ne TRPs ki waja se aisa kiya hai… ab pta nhi ye sach hai ya nahi… ap log padh lena… shayad wewantdayashreyaback aisa hi kuch naam tha…. ye likha tha waha…

Friends,We have requested you all Daya-Shreya fans to not to watch CID on TV so that TRP become low and The fwp team can come to know about the fans of Daya-Shreya and bring them back here is a request to you all Don't switch to sony television at the airing time of cid's fresh episode(Friday,Saturday,Sunday 10 -11 PM) even for few even if you not see the full episode but only few minute of the show TRP will be added to you can watch repeat telecast without affecting TRP and new episode will be available in internet on the next day of telecast and you can watch there as we posted in earlier post

Guys dekha koi bura mat maana jo waha likha maine wohi copy paste krdiya hai… ok? agar kisiko bura laga aur wo cid dekhna chate hai… to m really really sorry to them… ap free ho dekhne ke liye… cuz maine pehle be bola tha that I don't own this…

Aur haan a girl, priya asked me she doesn't wants to revel her identity so priya, FF yani fanfiction mei apki asli identity kabhi reveal nahi hoti hai…. OK? u just need to create an account and write a pen name, an email address on which u want the reviews of ur stories or other alerts should come so that u check it… n choose a password. That's all! aapka email address and password kabhi reveal nhi hota hai ok?

Agar aur kuch pochna hai to poch lena!

:-)

N guys ek guest ka review tha as follows…

going appreciate .still plzzz do not sincere i hurt u i am sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Meko ye samaj mei nahi aya kyu sorry? kaisa sorry? and kyuuu! I didn't get it yaar… plz ye jo be guest hai plzz tell me apne meko sorry kyu bola?

Theek hai bahut hogayi baatein… jis chiz ke liye ye likha hai wo to padh lo ;-P

.

.

.

.

When Will You Come Back

.

.

.

.

IN THE PLANE….

Daya pov- Shreya bahot jld hi bahot jld hi tum mere pass hogi… kash ye bat kit um paris me ho mujhe pehle pata chal jati… to… lekin ab mai aur deer nhi krna chahta… bas tumahre pas ana chahta hoon… aur kabhi tumse dur nahi jana chahta hoon… bas tum ek bar mujhe mil jao…

And he felt a hand on his shoulder…

It was Abhijit…

Daya-arre abhijit(he wiped off his tears)—abhijit tum… tumhari baat hogayi sachin se…

Abhijit- (smiled cuz he knew that daya was remembering shreya)- daya… kyu bat ko ghumana chahte ho?

Daya-matlab

Abhijit-(smailed)- daya, plz mai janta hoon tum shreya ke bare mei sooch raha hoon…

daya smiled n nodded

abhijit-tension mat lo yaar… shreya tera pyar hai to meri behen hai.. samjha? aura chi tara janta hon shreya ko… uski zaror koi na koi majburi rhi hogi jo wo paris mei hai… warna tere ko chod kar wo kaise ja sakti hai haan?

Daya-(while looking out of the window)- - abhijit mera dil to yehi ken raha hai ki wo pakka shreya hi hai…bas ek bar mere pass ajaye

Abhijit-bahot jld… bahot jld she will be with u!

Daya nodded

Abhijit-(to change the topic)-accha wo chod… mujhe ye bata ki tarika ke liye ye white color ke lilies ache raheinge ya phir… ye pink color ke roses…?

Daya-(while smiling)- arre abhijit, mere khayal se tumhe ye white roses rakhne chahiye… bhabhi ji Lilies bhot pasand hai right?

Abhijit(blushed0—haan sahi kaha

And with some more chit chats like this CID reached paris and their plane landed successfully!

At the airport…

Tarika n purvi were waiting for the CID Team to arrive

Purvi-arre yaar acp sir abhi rtak nahi aye.. akhir kaha reh gaye?

Tarika-thank rakh purvi aate hoinge…

Purvi- meko to bas daya sir ke expressions dekhne hai

Tarika(smiled)- sahi mei! he will soooo much happy

Purvi- just nodded

After sometime.

purvi-hey…heyTarika! dekh… dekh… acp sir aur salukhe sir… wo arahe hai

tarika-kya! kaha!

Purvi(while pointing towads were they were)—wo dekh dekhe?

Tarika-haan haan… dikh gaye!

Purvi-arre ye kya sir to dosre taraf jar he hai… ab kya kare?

Without wasting any moment, Tarika, to grasp their attention started waving to the team…

She was waving like a small child

(or… maybe I should say… like abhijit did at Mumbai airport…;-P)

Purvi-taru! kya kar rahi hai…. hum log unhe phone bhi laga skte thae…

Tarika(Embarrassed)—wo, sor…sorry mai to bas

Purvi-arre koi na yaar( and she kept her hand around her shoulder just like 2 yaars would do!) Aisa to hota rehta ha!

While looking at them, daya whispered to abhijit,"yaar abhijit, ye tarika to bilkul tumpe gayi hai! Perfect Jodi!"

CID arrived…

ACP- arre purvi, tarika kaise ho tum dono?

Salukhe—arre kaise hoinge, meri pyari betiya hai, bilkul fit n fine honge… kyu purvi? kyu tarika?

Purvi n tarika- Haan sir!

N the trio shred a hi-fi

N the cid along with purvi n tarika went into De Comforte'…

(A/N—Guys u might be thinking ki maine sachin n abhijit ki koi batein purvi ya tarika se kyu nhi likhe? arre yaar samne agar Gf ka baap khara ho to kon bolega;-P)

In De Comforte'

Acp sir had called a meeting for one n all… he had arranged for a special room for his team where nobody could enter… after all he was the ACP of CID Mumbai!

All were sitting in abig room arranged by ACP Sir for their team…

Acp- to sab yaha pahunch gaye?

All- yes sir!

Acp-accha mai tum sab ko kisse se milana chahta hoon

Abhijit-kon sir?

Acp- abhijit, kyuki ab hum paris mei hai, hume kisse police guide ki zaroot padh skti hai, u know jisse is type American English and hindi dono fluently aati hai…

Daya- to sir, kahi ap kisi guide ki bat to nhi kr rahe

Acp- exactly daya

Sachin- to sir guide hai kon?

Acp—actually, sachin, wo guide aaj aane wali thi…

Tarika- to sir wo aayi nahi abhi tak?

Acp- Nhai…lekin usne kaha ki wo kal sham ko aayegi… kyuki usko kuch kaam tha…

Kavin- thi? matlab ki koi ladki…

Acp- exactly kavin,

Dushyant- toh sir, us ladki ka naam kya hai?

Acp—dushyant, us ladki ka naam… Sandra.

Ishita- to sir ye Sandra kal sham ko aayegi, toh ab kal sham tak hum sab log kya kare?

Acp- waise to ishita, maine yaha ke residents ke list Mangwai thi, ye soch kar ki hum log kal hi Investigation kar lete, lekin maine Andrew, I mean yaha ke head se baat ki thi, us ne kaha ki list kal sham tak hi ayegi…

Nikhil—OH! to sir, humlog ke pas kal sham tak krne ke liye kuch nahi hai, to hum kya karenge?

Acp-(smiled)—arre Nikhil, yaha paris mei tum kal sham tak free ho

Nikhil—arre sir ap kya kehna chahte hai?

Divya—arre Nikhil yaha par tum ghum phir bhi to sakte ho! kal sham ko investigation shuru kardenge!

Nikhil(pretending to be thoughtful)—haan shai tumne divya,

purvi(fakely coughed n whispered into nikhil's ears)- tumko to sirf divya ki hi baatein sahi lgti hain!

Nikhil's eyes poped out.

N divya laughed.

Acp—haan Nikhil, divya shai ke rhi hai, tum log kal sham tak ghum sakte ho!

And then all chatted merrily… `

After sometime…

Abhijit and sachin were talking.

Abhijit- yaar sachin, tum bolo kal hi propose kar dein un dono ko?

Sachin- haan sir aur uske bad to humlog shreya ko dhondne me busy ho jayienge… right

Abhijit- theek hai… toh ab tayariya karni shuru kare?

Sachin—bilkul sir!

N they went for shopping… n for the preparations of proposing tarika n purvi

They came back after 5 hours!( kamal hai girls se bhi zyada time lagaya;-P)

By evening they were back….

Abhijit went into tarika's room in order to invite her tomorrow… BUT…

He saw his bro staring at the sky… n lost in his thoughts…

He went near him and kept a hand on his shoulder…

Daya-abhi…

Abhijit—daya… nahi kuch mat bolna… know tum uske bare mei soch rahe ho…

Daya(teary eyed)- abhi… agar wo shreya na hui..(but was cut)

abhi placed his hand on his mouth

abhijit- aisa bolna bhi mat!

Daya—abhijit, agar aisa kuch hogaya na, toh mai jee nahi paunga…(and busted into tears)—

Abhijit-nahi daya…[whilre patting his back]—u have to be strong, aise himmat harne se kuch nahi hooga

Daya—(stopped crying)- sacchi!(like a child ;-P)—

Abhijit smiled- Mucchi!

Daya(to change the situation)- abhi… ye bada sa bag kya hai(he asked naughtily)

Abhijit[embarrassed]- arre wo… bas

Daya, while smiling naughtily- bolo bolo I m listening!

Abhijit—yaar wo kuch nahi bas kal purvi aur tarika ji ko sachin aur mai propose karenge and ye uske liye ek dress hai… aur kuch sath mei… hair bands… aur bas kuch aur choto mota saman…

Daya- accha!?

Abhijit—aur haan, sachin ne bhi purvi ke liye kuch chota mota saman khareeda hai…

Daya—hmm… accha unko propose karne ka kab hai?!(he asked excitedly)

Abhijit-KAL!

Daya-arre wah… kya baat hai!

Accha ab mei ye tarika ko de aau?

Daya-arre haan. haan de aao meri bhabi jee ko

Abhijit hit daya in a playful manner…

He went into tarika's room,

Tarika was reading a book…

Tarika- "And they lived happily ever after…"

She finished reading the book…

Abhijit- tarika, konsi kitab padh rahi ho tum?

Tarika- arre kuch nahi bas… ye 'Girl About Time" padh rhi thi

Abhi came n sat beside her…

Abhi(while taking the book)—ohh! nice book! kisi din meko be ye book dena… I will surely read it…

Tarika smiled- sure… waise tum yaha par…

Abhijit- arre haan wo… maine kuch…aapke liye…

Tarika—mere liya? kya?

Abhijit-arre wo! (he wasn't able to speak)—aa…wo… mei…

Tarika-kya abhi…!

Abhijit-ab wo…hmm…(he took a deep breath)—kya aap kal hotel Mount Sease' mei chaleingei?(he said in 1 breath)-

Tarika- haan theek hai!

Abhijit-was very happy n said,"thank u tarika ji…toh kal 10 baje … plz aajana… aur ho sake to ye…(he gave her a bag)- pehen aana.."

N before giving any chance for replying to Tarika… he ran away …

Tarika(while looking towards where abhi had gone)—arre abhijit…?

Tarika POV:- arre ye abhi ko kya hua… meko Mount sease' kyu bulaya?pta nhi… kl hi pta chalega…

And abt thinking abt this only… she slept!

OUTSIDE-

Abhijit's face was in his palms and he was looking like a newly wed bride…(hehehe)-

Abhjit-(while talking to himself)—oh yes! oh yes! Tarika maan gayi maan gayi! ab mai tarika ko apni dil bata dunga! oh yes oh yes! (n he was dancing) pta nhi ye sachin ne purvi ko invite kiya hoga ya phir nhi…

OUTSIDE PURVI'S ROOM…

Sachin(he was talking to himself n was hesitating to go inside)- aa… abhi jaau ya… phir baad mei…(n he turned to leave but suddenly stopped)- arre nhi sachin… abhi nhi to kabhi nhi… par kya abhi… c'mon sachin… you can do it! u have to do it!

And after gathering some courage, he entered inside purvi's room…

She was sitting on the bed n was smiling to herself…

Sachin kept his hand on her shoulder…

She looked at him…

N stood up…

Purvi- Arre Sir Aap?

Sachin-arre…purvi….wo…mai to…toh ba..bas…

Purvi- kya bat hai sir?

Sachin—purvi.. wo tum muskura rhi thi to maine soccha ki kyu na tumse pochta chalu.. ki kya bat hai

Purvi—arre kuch nhi sir! wo mai to bas… shreya ke bare mei sooch rhi thi… yehi ki… wo jld mere pass hogi… bas ab mujhse… kal sham tak nhi wait hoga… ( N a tear escaped through her eyes)

Sachin wiped off her tear…

Purvi- sir…

Sachin—are purvi… wo mai tumse ye kehna chahta hoon… ki kal tum free ho?

Purvi(smiled)- haan sir… mai free hoon… lekin sirf kal suba… sham ko mai busy hoon…

Sachin(laughed)- haan haan… mai bhi mai bhi sham ko nhi hoon free…. issiliye morning mei bulaya hai.

Purvi- Bulaya hai?

Sachin- haan wo… kya tum… I mean, mai aur tum, I mean tum aur mai, mnhi nhi…

Purv(laughed)- sir ap kya kehna chahte hai?

Sachin-…a…aa…aaa…. who….(he took a long breath)- kya t um kal Presse' Le Deasse' mei aa skti ho?(he said in 1 breath)-plz…

Purvi's eyes popped out. She was pretty shocked…

But purvi said-haan sir kyu nhi(she said it very happily)

Sachin-thank u soooo much purvi! I lo…

Purvi was surprised

Sachin- nhi nhi mai to bas… ye kehna tha… ki kal sunha 10 baje udhar pahooch jana…ok

Purvi-ok sir!

Sachin- aur…(n gave her a bag)- isko pehn ke aajana…plz

And he rushed outside without giving any chance to reply to purvi…

Purvi(while holding the bag) arre ye sachin sir kaha chale gaye… chalo… kal subha hi pata chal jaye ga…ab mai…lekin sachin sir ne kyu bulaya hoga? kahi wo apne di… (she blushed n laughed)- ho skta hai…kal pta chalega…

Oh! finally wrote it!

Hi guys! to how was the chappy? hope it was up to ur expectations… N sorry issme dareya scenes zyada nhi hai.. but next mai ek hoga and next mei sachvi n abhirika ka proposal ka bhi hoga and usske bad se chaps mei shreya ke bare mei pata chalega…tab tk wait kro! ;-P

Okay guys, now some important things…

i have thought about an OC with kavin, who will be a girl of Paris... what do u think? tell me...

I have 2 stories in my mind…

First one is based upon dareya guys… ye hogi meri Valentine's story…as promised…

Lost Valentine

Daya and Shreya—start to feel an unknown bond with each other but somehow confess their love

But what will happen when a close person doesn't like them together because of his respect in the society and they lose each other and think that they will never ever unite…

So… will their love overcome this and will they ever unite?

Stay tuned to find out…

Second is based upon a father-daughter relationship, don't worry it will contain Dareya too… (but the main theme will remain of father-daughter relationship

Daddy's Little Princess

The story deals with the journey Shreya has to take, from being an innocent participant of the city that never sleeps, to uncovering the truth behind her mother's death which can even put her life into serious danger.

At the same time she discovers that her dad is alive but cannot revel his identity, now she has to find him and the reason behind her mom's death.

Will she be able to discover the truth or will lad herself in serious trouble?

Stay tuned to find out…

Ok guys, inn stories ke liye aap log ko wait karna hoga…

I'll write 'lost valentine' after 'a drop of love' and after that I will write 'daddy's little princess'

So guys how are the new stories' summary? hope u like 'em! :-)

Oh! 1 more thing… :-P please… if u have taken so much time to read this chappy, pls take out another second to REVIEW….

Quote of the Day- Strive not to be a success, but rather to be of value. –Albert Einstein

Ok so bye bye

Take care

Stay happy

N stay blessed….

Signing off…

Yours,

Blair

:)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, how are you all…Hope u all r fine, well I wanted to tell you guys something very important so had to write all this… but don't worry, story is also there, chap 7 is also there, so plz all the dareya and the other fans, plz read this once, N if u like it plz do so… but yaar plz don't get hurt… (Cuz I don't own all this) u can do it and also cannot do this… but guys, if u wanna see dareya back… do it…

Here, go on n read it…

Friends, This is a link of an online petition. Click and go to that link and sign the petition with your mail id , Face book id need more and more signature there when we get sufficient signature in that petition we can send it to the it a request you all fans go to the link and sign it with your mail id .And share this post in as much as Daya-Shreya groups and fan pages you can .And also send the link of the petition to your all friends by email also and ask them to sign it.

petition/make-daya-and-shreya-together-in-cid

if anyone of u is unable to open up the page then this is what is written in it…

Make Daya and Shreya together in CID

Sir, You first introduce the couple Daya and Shreya in the show slowly we fans starts to like them because that provided the sweet moments in the serious detective after we fans starts to admire them deeply you show a pathetic track which ends in a hurtful manner for all of us fans .The end you shown for the track is not only hurting but also deeply against the very motto of CID which you keep high in these 17 years of a person against their will just for the sake of the money is not only disgusting for us fans but also a crime in our who proudly announce that it is fighting crime in 17 years is now showing supporting is very much against the woman empowerment which you announce in your is like you will talk about woman empowerment but when it come to you, you are ready to destroy their happiness if you do not get your money or TRP. We are not asking you to make CID a romantic show,But we want to make it sensible in their claiming of fighting the please make the end of the track right by making Daya and Shreya together as before the starting of these hurting track. Thank you..

Guys I'll tell you, the given link is that of a petition… we need as many comments as can collect so that it can be sent to BP sir,,, so guys plzz try out this oln link…

N guys 1 more thing, I have decided it to keep it dareya, abhirika and sachvi story no kavin OC…

And JC Kajal… your story's 2nd chap is not visible…

And sorry again if any of my words hurt u all…

k. now lets start with the 7th chap…

.

.

.

.

Good News

.

.

.

.

The next day…

The weather was pretty nice… with cool breeze blowing…

In the morning, at about 8'o clock, sachin n abhijit were chatting…

Suddenly, Abhijit's phone rang

It was Andrew…

Abhi picked up the phone…

On the phone…

Abhijit- hey Andrew! how are you? N good morning…

Andrew-morning, morning, abhijit, umm…. I rang up to tell you that we have sent all our officers in the city in search of the girl named keira and who looks like your officer… whenever they get any clue, I'll make sure that u get the information…

Abhijit-(happily)- oh really! thank u, thank you so much Andrew…

Andrew- Pleasure is all mine… okay I have to meet one of the informers and so I am leaving… okay bye

Abhijit-Bye!

…N they hung up…

Sachin- kya baat hai sir?

Abhijit(smiled)- wo sachin, Andrew ka phone aaya tha, usne bola ki usne apne officers ko bheja hai.. City mei Keira naam ki lrki ki talaash mei…

Sachin[happily]—arre wah sir ye to badi khushi ki bat hai…

Abbhijit-haan sachin, badi khushi ki bat hai…

Sachin- sir… kya aapko bhi… Hotel Mount Sease' ki taraf se ek confirmation msg aaya hai? Jaise mujhe Presse' Le Deasse' ki taraf se aaya hai?

Abhijit—[while checking his phone]—arre haan, haan haanmujhe bhi aaya hai…

Sachin-[excitedly]—sir… sach kahu toh mai bahut excited hoon,,,

Abhijit-[trying to be serious]- arre theek hai theek hai… itne oochalne ki zaroot nahi hai…[he said excitedly]—waise… sach batau… mai bhii bohot excited hoon…

Sachin—haina sir!

And they laughed

After about one and a half hour abhijit and sachin were ready with their dresses n they were feeling nervous…

Sachin- sir… apko kaisa lg rha hai?

Abhijit-arre yaar pooch mat… Darr ke mare mere toh pasene[sweat] choot rahe hai… najane kya ho jaye…

Sachin-sir aapne lines to yaad kar li haina?

Abhijit-karli! aur tune?

Sachin-haan sir maine bhi

Abhijit-theek hai! chal phir chale? arrangements bhi dekh lete hai aur unke aane se pehle pahunchna be to hai… pta chale ki who hi humse pehle pahunch jaye!

Sachin – han sir chaliye chale…

Both of them went to their respective hotels…

After about half an hour in

** Hotel MOUNT SEASE'**

Tarika entered…

She was looking gorgeous and beautiful…

She was wearing a white colored, long, big, strapless gown. A white colored cloth hair band was on her hear with some small white clips on the right side of her hair. She was wearing white colored heels. A white pearl necklace was enhancing her beauty with a small white colored bracelet. She had completed herself with a white colored cutch.

At first, when tarika had opened the bag gifted to her by abhi, she was shocked as she didn't knew that abhi had such a good choice of selection…

The waitress- Welcome mam! are you Ms Tarika?

Tarika-ya!

Waitress-(happily)- oh mam! abhijit sir is waiting for you…

Tarika- abhijit! but where is he?

Waitress- out there in the garden mam…

And she pointed towards where the garden was,,,

Tarika entered and as soon as she did so, white colored lilies fell upon her from nowhere…

She was surprised!

Then abhijit entered…

He was looking dashing. He was wearing a white colored suit with a light pink top within it. His right hand was behind him.

Suddenly, he bent on his knees… and put his right hand in front of her. His right had hand a blue colored box. He opened it with his left hand and tarika was surprised…

The song 'I DO' by 98 degrees was being played in the backgroung

[guys, if u r able to catch up with this song, plz do so and hear it along u guys read this… even if u cant hear it along, do listen to it after wards and do tell me in the reviews how the song was… n if u guys can, do watch the video…]

**I do I do now**

** I do I do**

tarika and abhijit smiled n looked at each other…

**All I am, all I'll be**

** Everything in this world**

** All that I'll ever need**

He said after taking a long breath…

[the song was still going on]

"Tarika, By the moon as I sit to seek your glory,

The white lilies I see, create a new story

Seasons are many, their reasons few,

What remains is that, I will always love you… So… Do you too…?"

** Is in your eyes shining at me**

** When you smile I can feel**

** All my passion unfolding**

He was waiting for her reply…

She was having tears in her eyes… and said,"YES! I LOVE YOU"

Abhijit stood up and slid the ring in her finger…

**Your hand brushes mine**

** And a thousand sensations**

** Seduce me 'cause I**

Abhijit forwarded his hand and said, "Wanna dance?"

She simple nodded and put her hand on his and they started dancing…

**I do cherish you for the rest of my life**

** You don't have to think twice**

** I will love you still from the depths of my soul**

** It's beyond my control**

** I've waited so long to say this to you**

** If you're asking do I love you this much, I do, oh baby oh**

They started dancing on this romantic song

She kept her hand on his left shoulder and the other one on his right hand and abhijit kept one of his hands on her waist and other one was joined by tarika's.

They were looking deeply into each other's eyes…

He pulled her more closer. Both of them were smiling. They danced with passion.

**In my world before you**

** Lived outside my emotions**

** Didn't know where I was going**

** Until that day, I found you**

** How you opened my life**

** To a new paradise**

Their lips were inch apart. She closed her eyes and they brushed their lips against each others'.

They both broke out of the kiss and hugged each other…

**In a world torn by change**

** Still with all my heart**

** Until my dying day**

**I do cherish you for the rest of my life**

** You don't have to think twice**

** I will love you still from the depths of my soul**

** It's beyond my control**

** I've waited so long to say this to you**

** If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do**

They started dancing again and were again lost in each other…

**I do**

** If you're asking do I love you this much**

** Baby, I do cherish you from the depths of my soul**

** It's beyond my control**

** I've waited so long to say this to you**

** If you're asking do I love you this much, baby I do**

** I do.**

The song ended as well as their dance.

"Breakfast to nhi kiya hoga" abhijit as he smiled.

"Bas doodh[milk] piya tha" she replied while blushing…

He just smiled and forwarded his had and took a bow while saying, "May I have the honor of having breakfast with the most beautiful woman in this world?"

Tarika smiled and put her right hand on his and with her left hand she held the left sided of her gown and took a bow…

They reached the table where the food was already laid…

The breakfast consisted of porridge, pancakes and espresso…

"waise abhijit, ye, tumhara plan tha English mei bolna ya phir yaha aakar tumhara mood ban gaya?' tarika asked while sipping her coffee

"aapko to jaha bhi propose karo, wo jada jannat ban jati hai!" abhijit replied

Tarika laughed

She said, "waise abhi, tumhare liye, mai ye sab to nhi kar payi par… ek chiz zaroor layi hoon"

"Kya!" abhijit asked excitedly

She handed him a golden box

Abhijit opened the box and was astonished to see the present, a WATCH!

[remember… the happy-happy wali baat ?!]

"tarika! ye itna khoobsurat gift!" he was on the verge of crying.

"abhi, tumhare ye sab kya mai kuch bhi kar saktui hoon…"

"mai to apke liye apni jaan bhi de sakt hoon…"

"Uski koi zaroot nhi hai…"

AbhiRika smiled…

They both enjoyed their morning as well as their company and did their breakfast…

Meanwhile, in hotel

**PRESSE' LE DEASSE'**

Purvi entered the hotel and was wearing dark pink colored long squeezed gown on which some black colored small flowers made its way with a light pink belt on her waist. All her hair was left open by her and she kept them in the front. She also had worn small ear pieces of dark pink color. She was looking gorgeous. She had a sling of Dark pink color hanging on her left shoulder. A light pink lipstick on her lips and a beautiful pink neck piece were enhancing her beauty…

All gifted to her by sachu!

"Ye sachin sir kaha hai?!" she said to herself.

Suddenly, the manager noticed her….

He came near her and said, "Excuse me ma'am, are you Ms Purvi?"

She nodded

The manager smiled, "Oh ma'am sachin sir is waiting for you out there in the lawn…"

He said this and pointed towards the lawn

Purvi went there as she was directed

As soon as she entered, a song track was being played.

[the song was – Here and now by Luther Vandross]

[same as above… try to hear it when u r reading the fic n if not possible, hear it after wards and tell me in ur reviews]

**One look in your eyes and there I see**

** Just what you mean to me**

** Here in my heart I believe**

** Your love is all I'll ever need**

** Holdin' you close through the night**

** I need you, yeah**

sachin came was looking handsome he was wearing a black blazer and black pants with a white shirt within. He came and smiled while looking at Purvi. Purvi also smiled.

** I look in your eyes and there I see**

** What happiness really means**

** The love that we share makes life so sweet**

** Together we'll always be**

** This pledge of love feels so right**

** And, ooh, I need you**

Sachin came near her and sat on his knees. He took a white colored box and opened it in front of her.

He took a long breath and said

"When I met you, I met my destiny.

My one true love, you'll always be

Instead of 'you' and 'I', let's become 'We',

I am asking you to share your life, will you marry me?"

**Here and now**

** I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)**

** You're all I need**

** Here and now**

** I vow to be one with thee (You and me), hey**

** Your love is all (I need) I need**

** Say, yeah, yeah...**

** When I look in your eyes, there I'll see**

** All that a love should really be**

** And I need you more and more each day**

** Nothin' can take your love away**

** More than I dare to dream**

** I need you**

He was waiting for her reply, she was having tears in her eyes, but she nodded and gave a smile.

Sachin stood up and smiled. He slid the ring in her finger.

**Here and now**

** I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)**

** You're all I need**

** Here and now**

** I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah**

** Your love is all I need**

He took out his right hand and asked her, "Wanna dance"

She replied, "Yes! I'd love to!"

**(Starting here) Ooh, and I'm starting now**

** I believe (I believe in love), I believe**

** (Starting here) I'm starting right here**

** (Starting now) Right now because I believe in your love**

** So I'm glad to take the vow**

She put both her hands around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist.

They were lost in each other and were dancing very romantically…

**Here and now, oh**

** I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)**

** You're all I need**

** Here and now, yeah**

** I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah**

** Your love is all I need**

he pulled her more closer and they kissed passionately

** I, hey...yeah...yeah...hey...**

** Uh, hey...**

** I-I, love is all I need**

** Ooh...ooh...yeah...**

** Yeah...yeah...hey...yeah...yeah...**

** Love is all I need**

** Ooh...ooh...**

** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

** Oh**

** Hey...yeah**

** Hey...yeah...**

The song ended and so did sachvi's dance.

They were lost in each other. Purvi was the first one who came out of the trance.

"Sir!..."[she was cut by sachin]

"Tum mujhe na to aap bulaogi aur na to sir. Purvi, mai tumse pyar karta hoon, aur nhi… ise nhi chalega… u will have to call be by my name."sachin said with a pout.

"Awww… ok sachin… I also love you!"she said.

"better" and he smiled

"mere pas tumhare liye kuch hai…"

"kya" he asked excitedly

"khud hi dekh lo!" she said as she passed a blue velvet box to sachin.

He opened it as was stunned

'kaisa Laga?"she asked hoping that he would like it.

"itni sundar watch…ispe humara name likha hua hai…"

FLASHBACK…

On the very same day, when the café incident happened, when she gave tarika's watch for the inscribing purpose, she had given hers also [hehehe ;-P]

FLASHBACK OVER…

She smiled remembering that day…

"kaha kho gayi?" sachin asked

"nothing" she replied

"chalo breakfast karte hai… I know u haven't had ur breakfast till now…"

"aapko doosro ki har baat kaise pta chal jati hai?"

"Dil ki baatein dil hi samajh jata hai"

"chaaliye phir chale…"

And they had their food and enjoyed each others; company…

**In the evening, at about 6 pm…**

Someone was remembering 'HER'

DAYA- shreya,,, najjaane kyu aaj tumhari bohot yaad aarahi hai… tumhe yaad hai tumhare gayab hone se 3-4 mahine pehle ek case aaya tha… ussi din mujhe yakin ho gaya tha ki mai tumse pyaar karne laga hoon… kaash mainu tumhe ussi waqt bata di hoti apne dil ke baat…

FLASHBACK…

About 4 months before shreya had gone missing…

A High-Profile case was going on…

The CID Team as well as the Forensic Department was under a great pressure…

The CID team had gone in a jungle, which was a dense one with a huge waterfall in the heart of the forest. Abhijit, daya, purvi and shreya went there. Because they wanted to save time, they went into different directions…

As shreya descended inside the forest consisting of dangerous and harmful animals, her foot tripped over the body of a snake and she fell down… injuring her hands and her right elbow. The snake bit her, but fortunately the cut was not so deep… shreya, without concentrating on her wounds which looked to be pretty serious, turned to look further deep in the forest. She knew that the team was already under severe pressure by the typical 'DCP'. So, telling them about her little accident [or whatever she called it, although it was pretty big one] would only increase their pressure…

Shreya, herself, didn't knew when she reached the heart of the forest and unknowingly, was nearing towards the waterfall…

She was nearly next to the waterfall which was pretty deep.

Suddenly her phone rang, it was daya.

She picked up the phone but the signal was poor so she lifted up her phone in order to make the signal proper.

The rocks near the waterfall were soft rocks and the area around it was pretty slipperly.

The signal became pretty clear by the time she was very near the waterfall…

She said 'hello' and her foot slipped

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And she fell down… but luckily, her wounded hands caught one of the rocks. The rock had many spine like structures on it which worsened her wounds and her palms started bleeding…

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"- were the only words which escaped through her mouth which were unexpectedly heard by daya. It was unexpected because the phone was pretty far away from daya…

.

.

.

.

Here daya immediately understood what might have happened because he heard shreya's voice and also the swift sound of the falling water from the waterfall…

He rushed towards the heart of the forest where the waterfall was located. And he was saying to himself,"ye shreya ko bola bhi tha.. dhyan se… lekin nhi… ab kya karu? Ye waterfall bhi najaane kaha hai?! ghabranna mat shreya, mai aaraha hoon"

He somehow reached the place near the waterfall… now his heart beat had increased… and he was really really worried… he was shouting—shreya! shreya!

While here on the other hand, the place where shreya was holding the rock, she was unconscious but daya's voice made her to come back into senses… and she cried,"Daya Sir! Aaaahhhh! sir!"

Daya immediately recognized shreya's voice and rushed to the spot where her voice came from… He reached that place as soon as possible and was shocked to see the pitiable condition of shreya… she hanging from the rock, and while she fell down, a cut had made its way though her forehead and her hand as well as her right elbow was bleeding badly and she was in immense pain…

Daya- SHREYA!(n a tear made its way through daya's eye)

Shreya- sir! aaahhhh! ahhhhhh![with immense pain]

Daya- shreya! tum ghab…ghabrana mat… mai kuch nhi hone dun ga tu...tumhe

And he bent down in order to hold her hand… She, with immense pain clearly reflected upon her her face, gave her injured, right hand to daya so that he could pull her up…

He held her right hand and with much efforts tried to pull her up… But all in vain… she was also trying very hard but could not pull herself up…

Then with much efforts, she managed to say,"sir…..sirr… a…aaap ple…ple…please challe ja..jayee… kahi aisa…aaaahhhh …. Na..h..ho ki mer…meri wajah….aaahhhh… se a..apko k..kuch ho jayye… sirrr…aa…apko bhii ahh… kh…kh…khatra ho skta hai…ahhhhhhhhhh! "

Daya[instantly]- shreya! ye kaise baatein kar rahi ho? mai aisa hargiz nhi kar sakta!

Then the time stopped for a while…

Daya's inner voice asked him,"kyu nhi kar sakte huh?! kya rista hai tumhara uske saath"

This was enough for daya to understand that he was actually in LOVE… Because he could never let her die in this way and would rather prefer to jump in and die with her… He felt really scared on the thought of losing her.

The time started again…

Daya, with all his efforts and power was trying to pull her up but all in vain. Suddenly, her hand slipped from his hand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

But before she could fell down, he held her with his other hand. Although, she was crying with immense pain, he was not at all ready to give up… Then, he thought if he would take both his hand instead of just one, she might come up. But this was quite dangerous because if he had both his hands trying to bring shreya up, then there would be no support for him on that slippery and rocky area.

But has he ever thought about his life? NO! This time was no different…

So, as per the thought plan, he held up his other hand which was holding one of the rocks and with both his hands, he tried to pull her up with all his power and energy and FINALLY SUCCEDED!

He pulled her up, she was breathing heavily… She was looking downwards while breathing heavily.

He took her into the shade of a nearby tree… He offered her water from the bottle which was in her bag and had fallen down before she fell down.

After she drank the water, she was feeling quite comfortable but still breathing heavily because of her wounds.

"Shreya, ab tum theek ho?" he said in a soft and caring tone while caressing her hair.

She looked towards him who was sitting on his knees besides her. She looked into his eyes which reflected a fear, a strange fear of losing her…

She, while breathing heavily, nodded and managed to say, "Ha…haan sirrr,,, ma…mai theek…h...ho"

"Par tumhe haathon par ye chot kaise lagi…?" he asked her a little after she was feeling a bit comfortable and while he took her right hand examining her wounds…

"sir…who actuall…"she told him the incident and also about the snake bite, which was not too deep. But after all it was SNAKE bite…

"Kya! saap[snake] ne kata! Aur tumne bataya bhi nhi kisi ko?" daya said while looking deep into her eyes. Pain was clearly reflected in his voice as well as in his eyes.

"sirrr… chot inti gehr…gehri nhi thi…issliye ma…maine socha…"she said while breathing heavily, but was cut by Daya.

"to tum ne socha kisi ko nhi batati… haina… aur tumhe kaha than a ki jharne[waterfall] se bach kar rehna…Lekin nahi…agar kuch ho jata toh?!" daya said in a harsh tone, which brought tears in her eyes… She turned her face towards the other side controlling her ters.

At once, Daya realized that he had been too harsh…

He looked at her with loving eyes but as her head towards the other side, she didn't see him

He said, "Shreya," she turned her face towards him and he wiped off her tears, "I'm sorry shreya, mujhe aise baat nhi karni chaiye thi…"

"Nhi sir… issme aapki koi galti nhi hai… apne wahi kaha jo apko kehna tha..apki koi galti nahi hai…" she said while trying hard to crying her tears.

He was still feeling guilty.

"Shreya, dekho…I'm sorry…plz mujhe maaf kardo…im really sorry"he said with puppy eyes.

Now she couldn't resist him, she melted and gave a shy smile…

Daya, at once smiled cuz he knew that she had forgiven him. He had always wondered how could one forgive others so easily. If he would have been at shreya's place and abhi at his place, then abhi would have to buy a thousand things to daya to forgive abhi…(hehehe)

They both looked at each other and their eyes said a thousand words…

BUT

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

But their perfect moment was disturbed by Abhijit.(kebab mei haddi ;-P)

"arre! ye dekho purvi! wo dono yaha hai…!" abhijit said while pointing towards Dareya.

Daya and shreya looked first at abhijit and then again at each other and again at abhijit. Daya stood up and helped shreya to stand up but she was unable to stand properly so she stood while taking the support of the tree and daya kept his hand on her shoulder so she didn't fall…

"shreya! ye tujhe kya ho gaya!?" purvi asked as soon as she came near shreya and took her left hand in her both hands.

"daya, shreya, tum dono theek toh hona?"abhijit asked in a caring tone

Both nodded

Then later on, daya told purvi and abhijit about the accident also about the snake bite…

"kya! saap ne kata?" Abhijit asked in a shocked tone

"sirrr… chot zyada gehri nhi hai…"shreya said

"arre lekin…" but he stopped as daya told him with gestures not to scold her… he immediately understood that daya must have had scolded her earlier…

"hmmm…theek hai… jaldi aajao…wo criminal pakda gaya hai…tum dono jaldi chalo… shreya tum tarika se dressing karwa lena, purvi, isse le jana…" abhijit said while looking towards daya. He was continuously studying his expressions…

The four of them went to the bureau…

Tarika did shreya's dressing and the day ended like this…

But this was a very special day for daya… afterall he had found HER!

FLASHBACK OVER…

Daya-kitna khush than a mai… is baat se kit um meri zindagi mei aagayi ho…par ye khushi zyada samay nhi rahi mere pass…par ab aur durr nhi reh sakta mei tumhare bina…please jaldi wapis aajao…plzz… but his thoughts were disturbed by a phone call from ACP sir.

He wiped his tears and picked up the phone…

Daya-Yes sir.

Acp-daya, jaldi conference room mei aao

Daya-ok sir

…N they hung up…

In the CONFERENCE ROOM…

Abhijit-sir isse pehle ap meeting shuru kare, mujhe aur sachin ko kuch kehna hai…

Sachin's eyes popped out and he started coughing and purvi suppressed her laugh cuz she knew that his cough was fake

Acp-kya kehna hai? aur sachin, tum be idhar aao

Sachin-yes sir

Abhijit- sir…wo..

Acp-kya hai bolo na

Abhijit said in 1 breath- maine aaj sachin ko propose kiya hai

Saluke n acp-HAIN!

All others laughed but stopped after getting a fiery glance from acp sir

Abhi(realizing what he said)- nhi…nhi…mera matlab… purvi ko….

Acp-kya!

Abhijit-ye mai kya bol raha hu…. maine aaj (he took a long breath)- CID Mumbai ki forensic department mei kam karni wali Dr. Tarika Gupta ko propose kiya!

Sachin-(he added)—aur maine purvi ko!

abhijit went upto salukhe and sachin went upto acp sir

Abhijit-salukhe sir, mai janta ho maine apko aj tak bahot sataya hai

Salukhe- sahhi kaha

Abhijit- bahot pareshaan kiya

Salukhe-ye be sahi hai

Abhijit- gussa dilaya

Salukhe- correct

Abhijit-lekin sir…. aapki beti ko maine dil se chaha hai…

Salukhe(smiled)- haan abhijit, ye bhi sahi kaha hai tumne, tarika ko tum se behtar koi nhi mil sakta. Usse tumse accha jivan saathi nhi mil paayega…

Tarika had tears in her eyes and she hugged salukhe…

He put tarika's hand on abhi's hand and they hugged each other…

Here,(meanwhile)—

Sachin- sir… janta nhi ki iss quabil hoon ya nhi ki aapki beti ka haath tham saku par mere dil purvi ke liya saccha pyar hai… aur… [but was cut by]

Acp-[smiled]-aur kuch mat kaho…mai janta hoon tum purvi se kitna pyar karte ho…

Sachin-to kya ap mujhe uska haath thamne denge?

Acp didn't say anything just held purvi's hand and kept it on sachin's hand

Purvi had tears in her eyes…

SachVi hugged each other….

Everyone clapped and congratulated them

Acp- abhijit, sachin ki tarah se bhi bol sakte thae…ki tumne tarika ko propose kiya,,, itna lamba introduction dene ki koi zaroot nhi thi

Abhijit-sirrr,,,, who,,,,

Everyone laughed…

After sometime…

Abhijit- waise… kya hua sir,, apne itni jldi ye meeting ku bulayi?

Acp-sandra se milwane ke liye

All nodded…

Suddenly, a girl entered. She was wearing a yellow top with dark blue jeans and long hair…

The girl- hello everyone! I'm Sandra!

Before anyone could say something, ACP sir said- welcome Sandra… meet our CID Mumbai team. This is senior inspector abhijit, senior inspector daya, senior inspector sachin, senior inspector dushyant, senior inspector Kavin, inspector Nikhil, inspector pankaj, inspector fredricks but we call him Freddy and you can too, inspector purvi, sub inspector ishita, sub inspector divya and our Forensic experts Dr. Salukhe and Dr. Tarika[he said while pointing towards each one of them respectively]

Sandra- whoa! That's quite a big team! But I guess I'll remember your names pretty soon.

Acp-ok I think u know about the girl Shreya… I sent u the pic…right?

Sandra-actually sir,yesterday there was a connection problem with my phone so the pic didn't reach me… n I also couldn't tell u…

Acp- its ok! we'll show u the pic now…

Acp took out his phone and opened shreya's pic…

He showed it her…

Sandra smiled

Daya(confused) –tum hass kyu rahi ho?

Sandra-actually, sir she's my friend, in fact, my best friend… Keira

Everyone was really happy… now it'll be easier for them to look for her…

They smiled and went into their respective rooms to sleep with a big smile on their faces and with new zeal and enthusiasm…

Ok! hi guys… how was it?

Hope u like it… a balanced chapter… I dareya. 1 sachvi and 1 abhirika scene…

Sooo… guys bola tha na… exams ke bad long and jldi updates…

Thanks to all the reviews…

All those who reviewed chap 5… n also to those who reviewed chap 6

KAVINSANJANA- thank you so much for ur review… :-)

DivaNims- thank you so much for ur review… :-) hogaya proposal! batana kaisa tha…

Sanika- thank you so much for ur review… :-)

Ravu 161- thank you so much for ur review… :-)

Mithi- thank you so much for ur review… :-)

Guest149- thank you so much for ur review… :-) I have read the fb page,,, and also told in the starting of the chapter…

Sam- thank you so much for ur review… :-)I would have loved to do it…but I have got something else in my mind…but its similar to ur idea ;-P

Rajvigirl- thank you so much for ur review… :-)

JC Kajal- you so much for ur review… :-)

Jebagomes- thank you so much for ur review… :-) haan I read that new post… abt the petition…. I've posted it above

Crazyforpurvi- thank you so much for ur review… :-)here is the proposal

Topaz007- thank you so much for ur review… :-) n…plzzzzz update Found You At Last… I love that fic :)

Bhumi98- thank you so much for ur review… :-)

And puja,,, plz reply me… and that guest also!

Thank you to the silent viewers as well… and also to the guests…

1 guest told me not to add many couples…I guess he/she was right… less and big… less couple and big masti and fun…

Now,,, as sandra is shreya's[keira's] friend, it will be easier for the team to find her!

Now, sachvi and abhirika ka proposal ho gaya hai… guys.. ab dareya scene zyada honge and investigation too… don't worry there will also be sachvi n abhirika,,, but a bit less…

So….

Will cid be able to find shreya before it gets too late

To find out more, stay tuned… guys r and r! ;-P!

Quote of the day-However difficult life may seem, there is always something you can do and succeed at- Stephen Hawking

Ok till the next chap,

Take care

Have fun

Stay blessed

And review… :-)

Signing off…

Yours,

Blair


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! how are you all? hope u guys are fine and in the best of spirits…

I want to say 1 thing… I received a guest review which said that he/she was reading it as a dareya fic. but after reading the previous chap, he/she thought that it was a sachvi n abhirika fic n also ki how can sachin propose someone when his sis is in danger… pehle to aapki baat padh ke I felt very angry, but later on, I myself realized that u were right… sorry to disappoint u and to all others who felt that it was pretty disappointing…But I promise u that this chap and the upcoming chaps wont be like this… my word to you…hope u can forgive me…and plz tell me too… have u forgiven me or not…plz…and I appreciate you… because it is easy to right nice nice on a story… but u need guts to write like this…n I really appreciate u that u told me my mistakes

Ok lets begin…

.

.

.

.

Was That You?

.

.

.

.

The next day everyone woke with a big smile on their faces and with a great zeal and enthusiasm…

All of them reached the conference room along with Sandra…

Acp and salukhe came a bit late…

Everyone wished them

Acp[smiled]-good morning

Salukhe[also smiled]-Good Morning!

Acp-sab ko neend ache se aayi?

Purvi-sir itni khushi ki khabar ke badh, hume neend kaise aa sakti hai

Salukhe- baat toh sahi hai… wais eek aur bat khushi ki hai

All-kya sir?

Acp-hume permission mil gayi hai investigation karne ki

All were happy!

Acp-[while looking towards Sandra]—Sandra, kya tum hum sab logo ko ye bata sakti ho ki shreya, mera matlab hai Keira, jo ki tumhari friend hai, woh akele rehti hai ya phir, uski sath uski koi dost bhi rehti hai?

Sandra-nhi sir, woh akeli nhi, apne husband ke saath rehti hai…

Daya-HUSBAND!?

Sandra nodded

Sandra-yes sir, uska husband, Andy, hum usse walnut bhi bulate hai…

Abhijit[laughed]-Walnut! ye kaisa naam hai?!

Sandra-sirr….usne khud hi bola, mujhe walnut nam acha lgta hai…aise hi bulana

Acp-accha kya tumne andy aur keira ki wedding attend ki thi…?

Sandra- nhi sir… in fact, paris mei uske jitney bhi friends rehte hai, unmei se kissine bhi uski wedding attend nhi ki…

Kavin-bhala aisa kyu?

Sandra-kyuki jab wo 5 months pehle yaha par China se aaye to unki wedding ho chuki thi…I mean andy ne to aisa hi bola tha….

All- CHINA!

Sandra nodded.

Sandra-par mujhe unki bat par kabhi nhi yakin hua

Freddy-aisa kyu?

Sandra-sir kyuki, jab bhi maine unse Chinese bolne ko kaha, u know, just for fun, wo dono humesha baat ko taal dete thae…

Acp- Iss Andy ko milna padega…

All nodded…

Saluke-acha Sandra, tum hume shreya, I mean keira ke ghar leja sakti ho

Sandra- haan kyu nhi sir…

Dushyant-sir hume Andrew ko bhi bula lena chahiye…

Acp nodded

acp- to phir theek hai, Andrew, Sandra, mai, daya, abhijit, tarika, freddy, purvi aur sachin tum sab jao ge keira ke ghar… kyuki hum sab log uske bohot karib ke hai… hume dekh ke shayad usse kuch yaad aajye… aur salukhe, tu zara pata lagana ki shreya ko kya hua hai… hum tujhe kissi tarah uska blood sample bhej denge…theek hai?

Saluke-theek hai

Acp- aur divya, pankaj aur Nikhil tum dono China mei se pata lagaoge ke kya andy aur keira naam ke do logo ka koi marriage certificate issue hai ya nhi… pictures dekha ke… okay? Sandra tumhe andy ki pics bhejdegi

The duo nodded. Sandra sent divya the pic of Andy

Acp-aur… Dushyant, kavin aur ishita,, tum log yaha ke records se pata lagaoge, andy aur keira ke bare mei…

The trio nodded.

Acp-iss Andy ki Candy toh mai banauga…

All nodded

So Andrew, Sandra, Acp, daya, Abhijit, Purvi, Tarika, Sachin went into keira's house…

Sandra rand the bell…

A man, nearly n his mid 30s, wearing a track-pant, opened the door and smiled on seeing Sandra and hugged her…

They separated and the man asked, "Hey Sandy, long time no see huh?! where have u been" [he said in full American accent]

Sandra- Ah-ha! Umm… nothing… Walnut… was busy with some work [she too replied in complete American accent]

Andy-That's okay! Better u didn't forget to call me walnut!

N they laughed…

Andy-umm… by the way, are these your friends?[he said while pointing towards the CID team and Andrew]

Sandra-Umm… you can say that…

Andy-please, ma'am, please sir…come I and have a seat…{he said so while inviting the team with his hands}

The team entered…

The house was an old-fashioned one, like one of the early 90s. With only one small chandelier hanging in the center of the living room. To add to its uniqueness, the walls of the house were painted with a combination of chocolate brown as well as dark brown. There was one window in the living room. The floor of the wood looked well-furnished and well-maintained.

Abhijit-[while looking here n there to look for shreya]-Nice house by the way…

Andy-Umm…sorry I didn't get that… can u speak again?

Sandra- Ah-Ha! I'll tell you, he is saying that ur house looks nice n beautiful…

Andy[happily]- oh! thank you, thank you sir! Actually, all of this is Keira's choice…except for the chandelier, that was my choice…

As soon as the team heard the name Keira, Acp said-

Acp-sandra, poocho iss se kaha hai keira?

Sandra nodded and asked- Umm… do you know where is Keira?

Andy-Keira! She has gone for her morning jog

Sandra nodded and turned towards the team-sir… wo jogging par gayi hai…

Andy-but why r u asking such questions?[he asked suspiciously]

Sandra-sir wo poch raha hai ki hum uss se aise sawal kyu poch rahe hai

Acp-usse kaho hume keira se milna hai

Sandra nodded-andy, they just wanna meet keira

Andy[smiled]-that's fine![he looked quite satisfied with the answer]

Daya-uss se pocho kab tak ayegi wapis?

Sandra-yes sir!

Sandra;turned towards andy]- when will she be back…

Andy[while looking at his watch]-she will be back any moment now…

No sooner had he said this, the main door opened with a crack…

A beautiful girl of about 24 years entered with a water bottle and a sling bag. Her hair tied a neat pony tail and she was wearing a track pant entered. She looked exactly like shreya!

She seemed quite surprised with the hush-hush around in the house

Still came near andy and hugged him. He too hugged her back

Girl-hey sandy! how are you?[although she said in an American accent, the team recognized her voice in no time. Yes! It was Shreya!]

Sandra-I;m good! What about you keira…[she said while stressing on the word keira. While she said that word, she looked at the CID team so that they could know that this girl was keira]

Keirs turned towards andy and said-are they ur friends?

Andy-No! Sandra's

Keira-oh…! [suddenly she noticed purvi n tarika]

She went near them and hugged them…

The 2 girls also hugged her back

Keira-hey how are you both?

Purvi n Tarika decided to speak in hindi. But later, decided to keep it in English only, cuz andy would be suspicious.

Tarika-yay!Yay! We are fine how are you?

Purvi-And what about your wounds?

Keira-they are better now!

Andy came near keira and asked-do you know them?

Keira[smiled]-yes! remember I told u in the café the coffee spileed over me and 2 girls helped me?

Andy-yay! u told me that

Keira[while looking towards purvi n tarika]- they are those girls

Andy[happily]-really!?

Keira nodded

Andy-thank you soo much ma'am…

He shook hands with purvi n tarika

Andy-hey! u guys wanted to meet her, right? I guess you're done… um…actually, we have to go for some important work

Purvi-umm…actually we need to talk to her in personal

Sandra-she is saying she needs to talk to her in personal

Andy-can u talk to her some other day

Sandra-he's asking can we talk too her some other day

Acp-Nhi bilkul nhi! usse kaho hume usse bhi baat karni hai…abhi aur isse waqt!

Sandra[to Andy]—they need to talk to her right now! its urgent!

Andy[angrily]- who are they to talk like this! Tell them to move out of my house right NOW!

Andrew(who was quiet till now spoke up)-Andrew Marshell from the Police Department(he said so while holding up his batch)We've got your house's search warrant as well as the permission!

Andy's eyes popped out

Andy-Aaaa….Police… Po…Police!(he gulped)

Andrew-police! yes! police! take her in another room and talk to her… till then I'll make sure he is treated nicely….(he took andy with him)

Sandra-(towards purvi n tarika)- you both can talk to her

Duo nodded

Purvi-keira! can we talk to u?

Keira-where r they taking andy?

Purvi-don't worry, he'll be safe

Tarika-so can we talk to u?

Keira-sure! let us talk in my room…

Tarika and purvi nodded and said-okay

They entered inside her room. Her room was totally different from what they saw out side… It was a beautiful room with the walls painted with different shades of red color. The bed was even more beautiful, with a nice and beautiful light red colored bed sheet perfectly matching with the walls.

Keira-welcome! like it?

Tarika- ya, ya, it is very pretty

Purvi nodded

Keira-so, what do want to talk?

Purvi-tum hume nhi janti

Keira shook her head

Tarika-kya tum mujhe nhi janti? tarika? purvi? daya, abhiit, salukhe sir?! freddy sir, pankaj!? kisi ka naam yaad nhi?

Keira-nhi toh…

Purvi- aur ye sab kya hai Shreya, ye sab kya hai? tumhari aur andy ki shaadi?

Tarika-aur wo bhi China mei?

Keira- ek minute ek minute, ek maine aapko pehle bhi bola tha, don't call me shreya! mera naam hai keira, keira Johnson!

Tarika-kya tum mujhe nhi janti? tarika? purvi? daya, abhiit, salukhe sir?! freddy sir, pankaj!? kisi ka naam yaad nhi?

Keira-nhi toh…

Purvi-accha!? phir to tum kabhi india aayi hi nhi hogi?

Keira- haan mai kabhi nhi aayi india, in fact mera birth bhi china mei hi hua hi=ai

Tarika-oh really?!

Keira – haan par ap ye sab kyu poch rahe hai

Purvi-agar tum india gayi hi nhi to tumne Hindi bolna kaha se sikha? aur to aur tumhe to Chinese bhi nhi aati!

Keira[surprised]-tumhe kaise pata?

Tarika-sandra ne bataya

Purvi-ab bolo bhi! kyu aati hai tumhe hindi aur kyu nhi aati hai tumhe Chinese?!

Keira[went near the window]- Mujhe nahi pata

Purvi-tumhe kyu nhi pata![she asked angrily]-

Keira – bas nhi pata to nhi pata na… ab aap log jaayie…plz

And suddenly, her head started to spin and she was about to fall when purvi held her..

Tarika-[shocked]- isse kya ho gaya?

Purvi-pata nhi! kya hua isse achanak gir gayi!

Tarika-chalo issko yahi pe laita dete hai

Purvi-theek hai tarika!

The team was worried as it had been 20 mins since they were inside…

Daya- aandar chal ke deke sir

Abhijit-haan sir bohot waqt ho gaya unko andar gaye hue…

Acp-theek hai! chalo!

They went inside

When the CID Team saw her, they were shocked.

Daya-shreya![he went near her]

Acp-purvi! ye shreya ko kya ho gaya hai?

Purv(while she laid her in the bed)-sir pata nhi! achanak se behosh hogayi!

Acp-kya! sachin jldi se paani le aao

Sachin nodded and brought water…

Meanwhile andy came inside with Andrew and became surprised when he didn't see anyone the living room

Andy-where is everyone?

Suddenly he saw sachin with a glass of water entering keira's room

He, along with Andrew, went inside her room

He became shocked

Andy[nearly crying]-Keira! keira! what has happened! wait! Sandra she didn't take her medicine right?!

Sandra-no… Not in front of me!

Andy-oh no!

He went near a drawer in her room and brought a medicine…

He took the glass of water from sacin

First he sprinkled on water on her…

She woke up

Keira-what happened[while rubbing her eyes]

Andy[angrily]-why didn't u take ur medicine

Keira[while making a puppy face]-sorry my walnut, I forgot

Andy-WHY!? Now take this right now…

She unwillingly took the medicine

Daya told purvi n tarika with gestures to take one of the pills from the medicine box

Purvi n tarika took one of the pills from the medicine box without being noticed…

Acp-theek hai…sandra , tum inse kaho ki hume keira ka blood sample chahiye…

Sandra nodded

Sandra-Andy,{andy's attention shifted towards her] we want keira's blood samples…

Andy[angrily]- no way! now I will not them stay in my house for another minute! tell them to get out of my house RIGHT NOW!

All the members knew what he was saying without even being Sandra as he was shouting too loud sp they understood that he had refused

Andrew-Mr Andy! Please do not force us to take strict action against you! Please co-operate!

Andy nodded in disbelief

Acp-tarika, gadi mei se forensic kit le kar aao

Tarika came with the forensic kit…

As soon as she took out the syringe,

Keira became scared and hid her head in andy's chest

Keira-noo! andy! no!noo!

Andy[while caressing her hair]- don't worry keira, its just a matter of seconds…

Keira-but

Sandra- sir, she is scared of syringes… she has a phobia

Tarika came near her with the syringe

She sat beside her and keira closed her eyes cuz she was really scared…

But as soon as tarika touched her arm, she opened her eyes. She wasn't scared now. Tarika smiled. She also smiled. She felt an unknown sooth in her touch… She didn't feel scared anymore and gave a wide smile. Sandra and Andy were really confused…Tarika easily took her blood samples. When she had taken them, she kept a piece of cotton on the place on her arm where she had pricked the neddle.

Tarika-sir, maine blood samples le liye hai

Acp- theek hai tarika

Daya-chalo! chale! and sorry to disturb u…

Sandra waved andy n keira bye. The team went outside

Suddenly, andrew's phone rang…

Andrew[on phone]- ok! I will come. Yes yes now!

He hung up

Andrew- sir I have to go…

Acp(smiled)-ok Andrew, u can leave and thank u

Andrew(smiled)-sir, why thanks? If a police won't help the police then who will sir?

Acp n the team nodded

Andrew- sir…one more thing, when ever you need my help when ever, plz call me…. I would love to help u!

Acp-sure!

And Andrew left

Acp-chalo wapis chale…

In De Comforte'

The team arrived.

Tarika took the blood samples with her n went into the lab with dr salukhe

Pankaj-sir…uske bare mei kuch pata chala?

Daya-haan pankaj, bohot kuch…

Divya -kya sir…?

Acp n team told them everything…

Nikhil-sir…phir to ye pakka shreya hi hai!

Everyone nodded

Abhijit-waise tum logo ne china se kuch pata Lagaya?

Divya-yes sir!

Acp-toh batao kya pata chala?

Nikhil- sir….keira naam ki to kayi lrkiya hai china mei, lekin kissiki bhi shaqal shreya se nhi milti hai

Acp[in deep thinking]-accha aur kuch?

Pankaj-sir hume ye pata chala hai andy ke jaise shaqal wale kisi bhi insaan ka janam nhi hua hai

Divya- Aur sir na hi kisi keira aur andy ke naam se marriage certificate issue nhi hua hai

All smiled ,especially daya…

Suddenly, ishita, Dushyant and kavin entered

Ishita-sie keira ke bare mei pata chal gaya hai

Daya-kya pata chala?

Dushyant—sir, ye maloom pada hai ki wo au randy, paanch[5] mahine[months] pehle hi yaha aaye hai…

Kavin- sir, keira, ek gym chalti hai, Healthz and Fitnezz

Ishita- aur sir, andy ek businessman hai

All nodded

Abhijit-sir, ab tak to salukhe saab ne blood samples nikal liya honge n?

Acp(with a naughty smile)- Haan….chalo! chalke salukhe ko pareshan kate hai

All others laughed

In the lab

Salukhe(to himself while testing the blood samples)- Kya Yaar! ye pradyuman bhi na…itne accha mai Shilpa ke mom dad ko pata raha tha…ki ye pradyuman bich mei tapak pada… bola (while imitating him)-Chal salukhe saaman bandh le! hum paris ja rahe hai! itne saalon mai to kabhi kisi dhabbe pe jane ke liye nhi poocha, aur ab jab shilpa ka ghar hi paris lag raha tha….tab asli ke paris mei le aaya…HUH!?

Tarika, who was working next to him, shook her head in disbelief

CID team enters…

Daya-sir… kuuch pata chala…inn blood samples….se?

Salukhe- haan daya, ye samples,,, apni shreya ke hi hain…

Everyone smiled…

Purvi-toh sir wo hume pehchan kyu nhi paa rhi hai?

Salukhe-par shayd usse kuch issliye yaad nhi hai kyuki

Acp-accha…aur wo pills? wok is liye hai?

Tarika- Sir…wo pills… actually ek drug hai… jisse…

Abhijit-jisse?

Tarika-jisse, usse memory loss ho raha hai… aur wo jo apne pass dekhti hai, sunti hai, usse hi apni sachaayi maan leti hai

Acp-to wo ye dawa ne lene se behosh kyu ho gayi?

Salukhe- wo issliye boss,, Kyuki, Ab usko iss drug ki aadat ho gayi hai issliye….

All were worried for her… they didn't knew who was behind all this….but they had to find him/her… before it gets too late…

Somewhere in paris….

A man entered and said – Boss…. [in a trembling tone]

Boss-yes! any good news?!

Man- no boss… the CID has said that all the flights will leave only after the case s solved…

Boss threw a glass of wine on him. Luckily, it didn't hit him

boss- you idiot! I gave u 1 task and u could not do that!?[he asked angrily]

man-really sorry boss,,, but I have asked Jim for some arrangement so that we can leave from here by water…. to Cape Town….

Boss-better for u!

Man- thank u boss

Boss-but tell him to hurry up

Man-yes boss

Boss- Now go You FOOL!

Ok! hi guys… how was it?

Thanks to all the reviews…

All those who reviewed chap 5… n also to those who reviewed chap 6

Rajvigirl- thank you so much for ur review… :-)

sanika- thank you for the review…:-)

jebagomes- thank you so much for ur review… :-) I am glad u liked the proposal

bhumi98- thank you so much for ur review… :-)now its visible;-p

Ravu 161- thank you so much for ur review… :-)

Mithi- thank you so much for ur review… :-)

DivaNims- thank you so much for ur review… :-)

KAVINSANJANA- thank you so much for ur review… :-)

Crazyforpurvi- thank you so much for ur review… :-)

Topaz007- thank you so much for ur review… :-) I meant to say that plzzzz update chapter 3….or plxzz tell me when r u gonna update it?plzz

Sorry if I forgot anyone

And puja,,, plz reply me… and that guest also!

Thank you to the silent viewers as well… and also to the guest

So….

Will cid be able to find shreya before it gets too late

Who is the man

Who is the boss

To find out more, stay tuned… guys r and r! ;-P!

Quote of the day-The secret of getting ahead is getting started-Mark Twain

Ok till the next chap,

Take care

Have fun

Stay blessed

And review… :-)

Signing off…

Yours,

Blair


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Its me blair! :-)How are you all? Hope you all are doing well… Thank you guys for your lovely reviews that really encouraged me and helped me write more…thank you guys…

Ishii-thank you so much…:-)

Topaz007- thank you so much…:-)cant wait for ur story

Sanika- thank you so much…:-)

KingNongz- thank you so much…:-)

Rajvigirl- thank you so much…:-)

Guest149 - thank you so much…:-) I'm glad that u liked it

Mithi- thank you so much…:-)

Kashyaprfg- thank you so much…:-)

Thanks to all the guests n silent readers

1 more thing guys, 1 guest said that he/she knows only 1 way to appreciate n that is to write nice on a review… So I would like to tell him/her that I didn't mean to say that u should not write nice on a story, but I meant that if u don't like a story, still u write nice nice on a story,,, that thing is easy rather than telling the author what is wrong… M sorry if I hurt you…

Okay… so let us begin…

.

.

.

.

We Are Very Near You

.

.

.

.

All the cid officers were worried and they wanted to know what had actually happened with Shreya…

They decided to meet all the friends of keira. So they rang up Sandra and told her to call all the friends of keira. Sandra said that she will call them and she shall bring all her friends in De Comforte' so they may not worry…

After 1 hour in De Comforte'

Sandra entered with 3 more girls. The first looked to be about 30 years with extremely long hair, wearing a purple colored one piece. The second girl looked to be in her mid 30s, with short hair and wearing a pink top and grey jeans. The 3rd girl looked to be quite young, with short hair, nearly the age of shreya, she was wearing a yellow colored one piece.

They wished acp sir…

Sandra- Sir this is Emily (she said pointing towards the girl with extremely long hair) this is Lucy(she said while pointing towards the girl in her mid 30s) and this is Charlotte(she said while pointing towards the last girl wearing a yellow dress)

Acp- ok, Sandra, poocho inse ki inhone Andy ke behavior mei koi ajeeb baat notice ki jab se CID aayihai paris mei?

Sandra nodded n asked them- have you seen any change in Andy's behavior since CID came to paris?

Emily, Lucy and Charlotte told Sandra some important things…

Sandra nodded and turned towards ACP sir

Sandra- sir, Inhone pichle kuch dino se andy ko ek jagah jate hue dekha hai…

Acp- kisi jagah par jaate hue dekha hai?

Sandra nodded

Acp- Sandra, inse poocho ki pehle kabhi andy ko us jagah par jate hue dekha hai?

Sandra – yes sir, pochti hoon

Sandra asked the girls

Sandra turned towards acp sir

Sandra- sir, jab Andy aur Keira pehle pehle yaha par aaye thae aur keira ki friendship in teeno se huyi hi thi, tab andy uss jagah par jaya tha…

Acp(in deep thinking)- theek hai, ek minute, ek minute, agar in teeno ne andy ko uss jagah par jate hue dekha hai toh Sandra, tumne bhi to dekha hoga, after all tum uski best friend ho

Sandra- sir, nhi, maine nhi dekha hai sir, sir kyuki… mai yaha, yani paris mei chaar[4] mahine pehle hi aayi hoon. Pehle mai South Carolina mei rehti thi

Acp- theek hai

Sandra nodded…

Sandra- sir inka kehna hai ki wo lagatar ussi jagah par aata jaata karta hai aaajkal…

Acp- sandra, Emily, Lucy aur Charlotte ko bolo ki hume uss jagah par leke jaye aur rassta batayei

Sandra nodded

She told this to Emily, lucy and charlotte… the trio nodded

Acp(thoughtfully)—Abhijit… Andrew ko bula lo…permission letter ke saath…

Abhijit nodded and went out of the room to call Andrew…

Acp- daya, gadi nikalo, iss jagah par chapa marna hai

Daya- yes sir!

And he too went out

Meanwhile abhijit came in…

Abhijit- sir! Andrew ko bol diya hai…aur wo bas aata hi hoga…

Acp- theek hai…

All nodded…

Acp- abhijit, daya, purvi, freddy, sachin aur mai jaayienge

All nodded

Acp- Kavin, dushyant tum dono iss Andy pe nazar rakho… kaha jaata hai, kisse milta hai kya karta hai…sab kuch theek hai?

Acp- aur ishita aur divya, tum dono keira pe, kahi uski jaan ko khatra na ho

Ishita n divyanodded.

Acp – aur pankaj, tum salukha aur tarika aur Sandra ke saath Andy ke friends se baat karege… kya pata unhe kuch pata ho

IN QUAILS…

Abhijit- sir agar aapko andy ke bare mei pta krna tha to apko uske frieds ko bulana cahiye than a apke keira ke hi dosto ko kyu bulaya?

Acp-mai janta tha tum ye sawal zaroor pochoge… abhijit, ye bhi to ho skta haina kiusne apne dosto ko khareed liya ho!? aur uske dost to uski taraf dari hi karte… par phir bhi agar kuch na reh jaye…isliye maine ab baki sab ko bheja hai uske dosto ke pass

All nodded

Emily pointed out a house in a lane

Everyone understood that this was the place where andy used to go frequently…

Acp told freddy to stay in the car with the girls…

Rest of them went inside…

They all were carrying guns with them

The house looked to be an abandoned one. With drugs, Beer, cigarettes etc scattered all around in the house… But there was no one out there.

They started searching that house

Purvi[suddenly]- sir!

All came there

Acp- kya hua

Purvi- sir ye dekhiye, yaha par ek toota glass pada hai

Andrew- show me

Purvi gave him the pieces

Andrew – looks like a wine glass. Maybe someone threw it at somebody?

Acp- maybe

Suddenly sachin noticed a white paper

He picked it up na said- SIR!

All came there…

Daya- kya hua sachin

Sachin – sir iss white paper pe kuch likha hai… shayad ek phone no.

Acp – call karke dekhte hai

Andrew was about to call on that no. from his phone but daya stopped him doing so

Daya- Andrew, don't call him ur phone, he might get suspicious

Acp- daya is right

Daya noticed a landline phone

Daya- Andrew, call from there

Andrew nodded and went near the landline

He dialed the no.

A man picked up the phone… before Andrew could say any thing,,,

Man- C'mon David, u don't trust me?! Tell your boss that I've booked the tickets for Cape Town… he may not worry… and tell him to reach the port tomorrow sharp 2 am with keira and you. We will go from here to Cape Town by my private boat. We need to leave at 3am so tell him to hurry up and not to be late. Get that?

Andrew replied with an, "OK"

The man thought that it was david so he hung up…

Andrew told them what he heard

Acp- Andrew trace the location of this no.

Andrew nodded n went

Acp- ab hume sari flights cancel karwadi to y paani ke raste bhagne ki tayyari mei hai

Abhijit- lekin sir hum aisa nhi hone denge

Acp- theek kaha,

Daya-sir ye jo information hai, ye wo ab bata raha hai, Andrew ke phone karne par

Abhijit- toh?

Daya- sir iska matlab ye hai ki isne iss so called david ko apna plan, yani ki ye pane ke raste jane ki liye tickets book ho gayi hai, ye bat usse ab tak nhi batayi hogi…

Abhijit- baat toh tumhari sahi hai

Daya- abhijit, iska matlab wo david abhi yaha par aayega is admi ko phone karne

Meanwhile, Andrew came back

Andrew-sir! this no. is registered by the name of Jim Patterson. He is a drug dealer. The most wanted one.

All nodded

Acp- abhijit, daya tum dono aaj yahi rukna… shayd wo david yaha ajaye…ya wo Boss

Duo nodded

Acp- Andrew u also

Andrew and duo stayed there

Rest of them came out and went back to the hotel.

In hotel

Ishita and divya saw them and went near them.

Acp- acha tumhe kuch pta chala?

Ishita- nhi sir

Divya- uska koi pecha nhi kar raha

Acp- accha[thoughtfully]

Dushyant- han sir ek bat hai, wo phone par kisi se bat kr rhi thi

Sachin- kisse bat kr rhi thi?

Divya – sir ye to nhi pta

Purvi - tumne suna?

Ishita- zyada kuch nhi par…

Purvi- par…?

Ishita- sir wo ye keh raha thi ki wo log bohot jld kahi ghomne jane walle hai

Freddy- wo log? aur kon

Divya- pata nhi sir

Acp- kaha?

Divya - Cape Town

All [except ishita n divya]- kya!

divya- yes sir

Divya n ishita [confused]—par ap itna shocked kyu hai?

Acp n team told them about the house and what they found there

Ishita- sir iska matlab hai ki jo bhi ye hai keira knows her…

All nodded

After 2 hrs in that abandoned building

Abhijit- yaar daya 2 ghante ho gaye,,, koii nhi aaya abhi tak

Daya- aajayega ! tum patience rakho

Andrew sighed

Suddenly the door opened a crack. A man of about 40yrs old entered. He was fair looking with blonde and short hair. He was wearing a red tee and a yellow pant.

Daya[whispered in abhijit's ear]- dekh koi aaya hai

Abhi nodded

The man looked here n there and picked up the landline receiver. He dialed a number.

Our cops had fixed a microphone in that landline phone so they were able to hear their conversation.

The headphone was in andrew's ears…

Man1-the one who is in the abandoned house

Man2-the one who is on the other side of the phone

The conversation was a follows

Man1- Hey!

Man2- Hey! But why are you calling me now?

Man1-[shocked]-what do mean by why I'm calling. Of course to ask whether you have booked the tickets or not?

Man2[shocked]- what?! You called me about 2 hours ago and I told you that I have booked them

Man1- What on the Earth! I never called you

Man2- But someone surely called me…But who can it be?

Man1-OK… forget that tell me when do we have to come?

Man2- David, you gotta come at the port tomorrow at 2am. We're leaving at 3am.

David[man1]- Okay

…N they hung Up…

David sat there only and started smoking…

Meanwhile, Andrew told abhijit n daya about the conversation.

They knew that this was david.

David was about to go…

They stood up from there hiding place and Andrew drew out his batch

Andrew[while holding his batch]- Andrew Marshell from the Police Department.

The man got scared and was about to run

When, daya held him from his collar.

Daya- Kyu bhai, tumhe Cape Town nhi jana? huh!? hum le chalte hai!

David- Saab! saab please saab please maaf kardo!(he was nearly crying)

Abhijit- Oho! to aapko bhi hindi aati hai…

David- haan saab…saab mai to india se yaha aaya hu

Daya—kya! toh ye chakkar India se chale aa raha hai… tera naam bhi kuch hoga phir…

David- saab…haan saab,,, mera naam david nhi,,, Mangu hai… mujhe zyada kuch nhi pata… bas boss ne mujhe kaha tha… ki kisi ko pta nhi chalna chahiye…ki madam aur boss yaha paris mei hai kisi ko nhi pata chalna chahiye….saab mujhe aur isse… pehle india mei jo kuch bhi hua tha wo saab muhe kuch nhi pata{he joined his hand}

Daya- apne boss ko bol ki kal tere saath ek aur aadmi ja raha… tera bhai…

Mangu- par saab mera to koi bhai nhi hai…

Daya- accha to ab ban jaye ga na… Mai! Tera bhai… mera naam hoga James…. samjha tu?

Mangu -samaj gaya saab…

Daya- theek hai… agar apni jaan pyari ai to…abhi boss ko ye msg kar ki kal 2 baje port pe pohunchna hai… Deer nahi honi chahiye…

Mangu —theek hai saab

He messaged

Abhijit- waise, tere boss ka naam maloom hai tujhe?

Mangu - haan saab

Daya- Abbe toh Nikamme, Itni deer se humara time waste kyu kar raha hai? bata na naam[he asked angrily and punched him hard]

Mangu- saab… saab… (he pleaded)- saab…. batata hoonn…please apun ko mat maaro

Abhijit(to daya)- daya mat maar usse…(to david)-

Mangu- saab…batata hoon… Mere boss ka naam hai ********

Whoshhhhh…Chapter khatam…. :-P

Guys ek sawal tha…. ye jo aaplog OC, OS bolte ho uske kya matlab hai…

I think it is this…

OC- our character

OS – one shot

Plz tell me if m correct or not

Ok guys….humrari shreya di ko yaha lane wale insaan ka next chap mei pata chal jayega… Now only a few chaps are left…

Will cid protect shrey?

Who is the mastermind?

Will dareya unite?

Stay tuned to find out

Quote of the day- We know what we are, but know not what we may be- William Shakespeare

Till the next chap

Take care

Be happy

Stay blessed

Signing off

Yours Blair


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! Its me Blair! :-)How are you all? Hope you guys are doing well. So M back with a new chapter.

Thanks all of you for ur lovely reviews…

Sanika- thank you so much :-)

Guest149- thank u very much for ur review :-)

Hassena khan- - thank u very much for ur review :-)

KingNongz- thank u very :-)

Bhumi98 - thank u very much for ur review :-)

DivaNims- thank u very much:-) [sabr ka phal meetha hota hai ;-P]

Rajvigirl - thank u very much for ur review :-)

Crazyforpurvi - thank u very much for ur review :-)

Chilakalakavya- thank u very much :-)

KAVINSANJANA- thank u very much for ur review :-)

Ravu 161 - thank u very much for ur review :-)

Miti - thank u very much for ur review :-)

Thanks to all the guests as well…and also to the silent readers…

And Guest thanks for forgiving me…M glad u understood…

And 1 guest asked me whether I'm an English literature student or not. M not but…. why are you asking?

.

.

.

.

Aha! I Got You!

.

.

.

.

In The Abandoned Building…

Daya—bata tera boss kon hai?!

Mangu- saab…mere boss ka naam hai ***********

Daya and abhijit-(shocked)—KYA!

Mangu- haan saab…wohi hai mera boss

Abhijit- Andrew, lock him up… But remember, we need him at 1am… get that?

Andrew- yes sir! And don't worry; we'll take care of him…

He took mangu with him…

Abhijit- yaar…yakin nhi ho raha ye hai iss sab ke piche…

Daya- haan yar…humare samne tha…par pakad hi nhi paaye

Abhi nodded

Abhijit- chal acp saab ko phone

Daya nodded

Abhijit called acp sir

Abhijit- sir! boss ka pata chal gaya hai

Acp-[happily]- kya! pata chal gaya! kon hai boss ?

Abhijit- sir ye ****** hi boss hai

Acp[shocked]- what!? ye hai boss

Abhijit- yes sir… aur wo david bhi david nhi hai, Mangu hai

Acp- - mangu?!

Abhijit- haan sir (N he tols acp sir about the plan of the boss n david[mangu] and also about daya's plan as being disguised as James, david's brother)

Acp- good work! accha ab tum dono bhi aajao… 1 baje nikalna haina

Abhijit- yes sir…

…N they hung up…

Daya- baat ho gayi

Abhijit- haan baat ho gayi

Daya- chalo chale

Abhijit- haan let's go!

And they went to De Comforte'

They rested and got ready for their mission to save Shreya!

At 1am James (Daya) along with David (Mangu) started off for their journey towards the port.

In the car

Daya- dekh mangu, koi hoshiyari nhi chalegi… agar koi hoshiyaari karne ki koshish bhi kin a, to tu bura fasega….Aur tera wo aanjam hoga jo tune kabhi soocha bhi nhi hoga…

Mangu- saab… saab… mai ab kanoon ke saath hoon… bas aap mere biwi baccho ka dhyan rakhna

Daya- apne biwi bacho ki fikqr tu maat kar… unka dhyan CID rakhegi

Mangu- bas saab…mujhe aur kuch nhi chahiye… mai ab apke saath hoon…

Daya- theek hai (he said while putting on his goggles)

After an hour, at about 2am they reached there…

Daya was wearing a fake moustache, a blue colored tee, black jeans and a pair of goggles. He was looking handsome and nobody could say that he was senior inspector of CID. It looked as if he was teen age boy.

**THE PORT…**

**At 2 A.M.**

James and David reached there…

"Hey David" the boss said

David- hello boss…

Boss – I guess this is ur brother, James right?

And he shook hands with James

Boss [while looking towards the other side] – Oh keira babe! Where have you been?

Keira – relax dear, M fine

Boss- but where were you? (he said and wrapped his left arm around her waist)

As soon as daya saw this, he felt his heart burning. He clenched his fist hard and controlled his anger. But, he still kept looking at her.

The boss noticed it.

Boss – hey who are you lookin' at huh!? She's mine and don't even dare to…

James (having no other option) – Sorry

Boss – better!

David – where is Jim?

Boss – He'll be just comin'… Look there he comes

All looked towards that side where boss pointed out…

A man of about 35 yrs entered wearing a red tee n a brown pant

He came n looked at daya from head to toe…

Jim- who is he?

David - He's my brother, James

Jim- oh! Hi

N they shook hands

**After 1 hour…**

**At around 2 A.M.**

Jim- boss, we must leave now…

Boss- ok! everyone ready?

All – yes boss!

James – There's no rush, isn't? (he said while removing his moustache)

Boss—(angrily)- what on the Earth ur sayin' and who are you?

James smirked

N before he could say something, the CID Team behind him, who was hiding till now, stood up with their guns.

Boss [while he saw ACP Sir] – ACP Pradyuman…!

Boss held Keira [shreya] from her fist and kicked away james and ran away with keira to the boat.

Daya stood up from his place, till then the firing had begun. He searched for shreya.

He snatched a quick glance at the boss and keira who were hiding behind a pillar in the boat. He secretly went there and held shreya's arm and he kept his hand on her mouth. The boss noticed it and a fire burned in his eyes.

Boss – hey leave her

Daya just kicked him hard in his stomach. He cried in pain. Shreya jerked daya (after all she was a CID officer). She went near the Boss.

Daya again held her arm and took her with him. Jim came near the boss.

Jim- boss, now there is only one way

Boss – what

Jim – boss, we will kill Keira, and flee from here

Boss – what!?

Jim- yes boss, this is the only way. If we leave her alive, then she may tell them the truth.

Boss- ok

Boss secretly reached near Keira. He pulled her through her hair and banged her head on the ship's wall

She cried with pain, "Ahhhhhh! What are you doin'? Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

He again banged her head on the ship's wall, and this time it started bleeding.

Daya noticed it and ran towards her, "SHREYA!"

He ran towards her. Shreya was nearly unconscious. Boss ran away from there. Daya held shreya and tears were flowing through the eyes of both the love birds.

"Nikhil…pakdo usse"

Nikhil ran after him

"Daya Sirrr…" shreya said and became unconscious in her arms…

Daya was shocked and at the same time happy that shreya remembers her…

He shouted- SHREYAAA!

He held her in her arms and ran towards ACP Sir…

Meanwhile Nikhil caught jim and the boss

Acp- Ohho! To Mr. **ANDY… **Cape Town jane ki itni jldi hai? Hum le chlte hai…

Andy – maaf kardijiye sir…galti ho gayi…

Acp – sachin… is Jim ko yaha se le jao…

Sachin did as directed.

Acp- haan to Mr Andy, aise kaise maaf karde aapko… abhi to humne puri kaha sunni hai…

Suddenly daya came with shreya in her arms…

Daya (nearly crying)—sirrrr….!

Attention was towards daya…

Acp- oh no! isse kya hua…(he turned towards Andy)- agar shreya ko kuch bhi hua na… to mujhse zyada bura koi nhi hoga samjha?!

Acp – daya, jaldi,,, hospital chalo!

Daya nodded and all went into the hospital

**AT ST. GEORGE HOSPITAL…**

Everyone was tensed. They were waiting outside the ICU.

Daya- sir… shreya ko sab yaad aagaya hai…

Acp[shocked]- kya!

Others were also shocked

Abhijit- ye tum kya bol rahe ho?

Daya- yehi sach hai abhijit… sir, jab, shreya behosh hone wali thi, tab usne mujhe dekh kar… mujhe dekh kar Bola… Daya sir…

Acp – kya! lekin ye kaise ho sakta hai?

Salukhe- boss…, ye ho sakta hai…

Acp- kaise!?

Salukhe – wo aise boss ki, agar kisi jaga par chot lagne ke karan kisi ki yaadasht chali jati hai, to agar usi jaga par dobara chot lage, to us insan ki yaadasht wapis aa sakti hai…

All were happy…

Doctor came…

Daya – doctor, how…how is the pa..patient?

Doctor – I'm sorry, she's having a massive internal brain hemorrhage… We cannot say anything till the next 24 hours… she is unconscious… and… did she had any memory loss?

Salukhe – yes doctor… she fell down and had one…

Doctor- hmm… well I would like to tell you that she has recovered from it… She got hit at the same place again…

All were happy but still worried…

Abhijit – sir lekin shreya yaha par pohunchi kaise?

Acp- chalo…Andy se hi pochete hain…

All nodded and went to the police station… except daya

He was standing near the door of the ICU…

Tears were rolling down his eyes…

"Shreya…phir se…phir se…tum mujhse dur ho… Hum pass ho ke bhi itne duur kyo hai...? Pehle bhi meri waja se tumhari ye halat hui thi… aur aur… ab bhi… agar maine tumhe pehle dekh liya hota… toh… tumhari jan bacha sakta mai…par nhi…. qismat,.. ne hume phir se duur kardiya… plzz tum jldi se theek ho jao…plzz" he murmured to himself

He kept his hand on the door of the ICU…

He could see her struggling for life in the ICU. An oxygen mask attached to her body and innumerable other equipments…

He could no longer resist him self and busted out in tears…

Chapter finish…

Hope u enjoyed n the suspense is out…

So…

Will shreya survive?

Why did Andy do this?

Will Dareya unite?

Please r and r

Quote of the day- If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude. Don't complain - Maya Angelou

Ok till the next chap,

Take care

Have fun

Stay blessed

And review… :-)

Signing off…

Yours,

Blair


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! Its me Blair! :-)How are you all? Hope you guys are doing well. So M back with a new chapter. thanks for ur encouraging reviews…

Thanks all of you for ur lovely reviews…

Sanika- thank you so much :-)

Jebagomes- thanks for ur review

Guest149- thank u very much for ur review :-)

Ishii - thank u very much for ur review :-)

KingNongz- thank u very :-)

Bhumi98 - thank u very much for ur review :-)

DivaNims- thank u very much:-) [sabr ka phal meetha hota hai ;-P]

Rajvigirl - thank u very much for ur review :-)

Topaz007 - thank u very much for ur review :-)

Chilakalakavya- thank u very much :-)

KAVINSANJANA- thank u very much for ur review :-)

Jasdeep - thank u very much for ur review :-)

Mithi - thank u very much for ur review :-)

Thanks to all the guests as well…and also to the silent readers…

And sam- ok! ab thanks nhi bolugi… and yes… Blair66 and me are the same… Actually, maine pehle ek account banaya tha… But kuch dino baad login nahi horaha tha… so I created another account by the name of Blair64… maine issi story ke pehle 3 chaps ussi account se post kiye thae… aura b iss new account se maine phirse story post kardi…

.

.

.

.

Why Did You Do This To Me?

.

.

.

.

**IN THE POLICE STATION…**

ACP- Haan to Mr. Andy aap batane ka kasht karenge… Ki aapne ek CID officer ke saath aisa kyu kiya?

Andy – saab…saab… mai batata hoon…

Acp – Jaldi bak!

Andy- saab…mai ek mai ek shikari tha…

Acp- Shikari!

Andy-haan saab,,, mera naam andy nahi, Rahul hai saab…

Acp – najaane aur kitne raaz chupae hai tune…

Rahul- saab… mai uss din shikar pe gaya tha…khala ke jungle mei…

Acp- chal bata..ye sara chakkar kya hai?

Rahul - saab ye baat uss din se shuru huyi jab se… jis din se aap sab log uss Mihir ke bhai shekhar ko pakadne gaye thae… Khalara ke jungle mei…

**FLASHBACK...**

6 Months ago…

When the team was sobbing up there near the trench…

Somewhere in the forest, near the trench, where shreya had fallen…

She woke up. Her head was spinning, so she held her head in her hands. Her vision was getting blurry. She was having a headache. She kept her hand behind her head and felt some liquid substance… She saw it and was shocked… IT WAS **BLOOD**

She took a long breath. She tried to stand up, but failed. She saw a man at some distance. She was unable to speak because of her wounds and so she tried to wave her hand towards that man. It was Rahul. He saw and fell for her.

'How could one be so beautiful' was the first thought that came into his crazy mind. Without even knowing who she was, he ran towards her…

"Aap … aap … theek toh hai na?" He asked

She just nodded

He helped her to stand up

"kye aap mu … mujhe … upar tak chod sak …s sakte hai?" she asked with immense pain

"haan haan aap pehle mere saath chaliye…" he said and led her to a cave…

He had first thought that he will help her but later on he thought how can he let her go so easily. This crazy thought made all these troubles…

He called up some of his friends

Friend1- wah wah kya bat hai

Friend2- teri to kismet khul gayi

They all looked at the unconscious shreya lying in the cave.

Suddenly, 2 people came

Person1- kya aapne is ladki ko dekha hai… [ he said while showing his phone, on the pic of shreya was there.]

Rahul- Nahi toh, maine toh isse nahi dekha… par ye kon hai?

Person2- dekhiye, ye ek CID officer hai

Rahul –C…CID officer?!

Person1- haan… ye ek case ke silsile mei yaha iss khai [trench] se gir gayi….

Person2- ji haan… agar ye aapko kahi dekhe… to plz CID ko hone kar dijiye…

Rahul nodded…

The 2 people went

Friend2- yaar, tu isse CID ko wapis ded…

Rahul – kyu? Itna accha mauka apne haath se aise kaise jaane du?

Friend1- wo to theek hai… par jab usko hosh aayega tab tu kya karega?

Rahul- uska bhi solution hai…

Friend2- kaise?

Rahul – arre bata hoon…. hum na uske sir pe maarenge… isse uski yaadasht chali jayegi… mera bhai ek doctor hai… hum usse koi aise dawa le lenge jisse uski yaadast kabhi wapis na aaye… aur phir mere to mazze aayege…

The 3 of them laugh…

Shreya woke up at midnight…

But she was not in the cave… she was… she was somewhere else

BUT WHERE…?

She rubbed her eyes and shouted,"Koi hai!? Yaha par Koi hai?!"

Suddenly a masked man came and sat beside her…

She asked him, "kaun ho tum?! Aur kya chahte ho?"

He answeres, "Tum…"

She jerked him…

She shouted, "mujhe yaha se bahar nikalna hai…"

Her voice was echoing in the house but no one was listening to her. It was a sound proof house so no one outside the house could hear her loud shrieks…

Those horrible people tried every single thing to make her lose her memory from electric shocks to hitting with stones and innumerable other horrible things. But the king of determination she had was unbeatable…

After trying, many things, Rahul called up his brother who was a doc.

Rahul- yaar… Vishal… issko to kuch farak hi nahi padh raha hai

Vishal- hmm… ek rasta hai

Rahul- kya!

Vishal- ek drug hai, jisse iski memory kho sakti hai… aur uske aspass job hi ho raha hoga, wo usse hi sach maan legi…

Rahul- accha!? to jldi dede

Vishal- lekin…

Rahul- lekin…?

Vishal – iska ek drawback hai

Rahul – kya?

Vishal – Isse uski jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai…

Rahul – kya!?

Vishal – haan

Rahul – sur koi rasta nhi hai?

Vishal – nahi… aur koi rasta nahi hai

Rahul- theek hai… tu wo drug leke aaj… aaj raat ko 11 baje

Vishal – theek hai mai aata hoon

And they hung up…

At 11 P.M.

Vishal came with the drug

They injected the drug into her body and she shouted aloud, " Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Then she became unconscious….

When she woke up, she was in Paris, with a new name, identity, and with her husband, Andy…

**FLASHBACK ENDS…**

Acp – sharam aani chahiye tujhe…

Rahul – saab… muje maaf kardo…

Acp- aise kaise… abhi toh tujhe pehle yaha saza milege… phir tujhpe India mei mukadma [case in court] chalega…

Rahul- saab…saab…mujhe maaf kardo….mai aagese aisakabhi nhi karuga

Acp- Andrew, take him away…

Andrew took him away…

Acp called abhijit in a corner…

Acp – abhijit, tum zara hospital mei jake dekho… Usne abhi bhi kuch nhi khaya hoga

Abhijit- haan sir, aap sahi keh rahe hai…

Acp- jao

Abhijit – Yes sir, mai jata hoon…

**IN HOSPITAL…**

Daya had slept on the bench near the ICU. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He woke up at the same time. It was a Abhijit…

Daya – arre abhijit, tum

Abhijit – haan mai…

Daya – kya hua…? Uss.. ussne kuch ba… bataya…? Ki ussne aisa kyu kiya?

Abhijit – Haan… haan.. wo usne ba… bataya toh tha…

Daya – accha… kya bataya?

Abhijit – aa… [N he had to tell him what ever andy[rahul] told]

Daya – (in anger)—Us Nikamme ki itne himmat,,, mai usse nhi choduga… [he clenched his fist]

Abhijit [ trying to calm him ] – yaar… yaar… daya… chod na ab us baat ko… kanoon ab usse saza dega,,,

Daya – nahi abhijit… ma… ab (but was cut by the voice of the doc)

Doctor – Who is with Insp. Shreya?

Abhijit n daya went up to him…

Abhijit – Doctor, we, How is she now?

Doctor – She is in her senses…

Both were happy…

Abhijit – Can we meet her?

Doctor – sure…

Abhijit – Thank you doctor…

Doctor nodded…

Abhijit went near the door of the ICU…

He saw that daya was not coming…

Abhijit went near him n said, " Arre… ab kya ho gaya? Itni samay se uska intezaar kar rahe thae… hain?! Ab sammne hai, toh baat kyu nhi karte?

Daya – yaar abhijit, mujhme himmat nhi hai… mai usko face kaise karuga… do [2] baar… abhijit do baar… maine… maine uski zindagi dao pe lagayi hai… tum hi batao abhijit, mai…mai usse kaise face karuga…

Abhijit- yaar… ab tum aise karoge to kaise chalega hain?! Jo beet gayi so baat gayi… tum bhul jao… aur mujhe pura yakin hai ki shreya bhi bhul jaye gi…

Daya – abhijit, nahi yaar… mai… mujhse ye nhi hoga… mai ACP sir ko phone karke bata deta hoon… tum… tum… usse mil lo… [N he went in the corridor to talk to ACP Sir]

Abhijirt – arre yaar… yaar… daya… ruk…

But he was gone…

Abhijit – Isska kuch nahi hone wala…

**IN CORRIDOR**

Daya called up ACP Sir...

Conversation was as follows…

Acp – hello daya… kaise ho tum?

Daya – sir… sir… mai bilkul theek hoon…

Acp – Batao kya bat hai?

Daya – sir… shreya ko hosh aagaya hai…

Acp (happily) – Kya! Hosh agaya?!

Daya – yes sir…

Acp – Tum usse mile?

Daya – nahi sir… abhijit gaya hai usse milne…

Acp – Kyu tum nahi gaye?

Daya – Nahi sir…

Acp – nahi…? Par kyu nahi…?

Daya – sir… wo main…

Acp (sighed) – hmm… theek hai… mai aata hoon…

Daya – ok sir…

…N they hung up…

**MEANWHILE, IN THE ICU…**

Abhijit entered…

Shreya saw him and tried to sit up but was unable to do so…

"Arree… shreya rehne do… tum leti raho…" she was greeted by his familiar, and soft voice.

She just smiled.

Abhijit too smiled.

"Shreya…" he said while caressing her hair, "Ab kaise ho?"

"mai…. mai… theek hoon sir…" she replied

"Bas ab tum… tum… jldi se theek ho jao… aur humare saath wapis chalo…"

She simply nodded…

After some time ACP Sir came with the team (including the new officers)

Acp sir saw daya outside the ICU…

Acp – arre daya… Tum… abh tak nhi gaye?

Daya shook his head…

Acp sir sighed…

Acp – accha, hai kaha wo?

Daya – sir… wo shreya… andar ICU mei hai…

Acp – theek hai…

N he went inside with the team…

Abhijit saw them

Purvi and tarika ran to shreya and hugged her tightly

Tarika – shreyaaa…. Humne tumhe bohot miss kiya…

Purvi – Bohot zyada wala…

A tear escaped through shreya's eyes…

She was so lucky to have such amazing friends. Someone has said the truth, 'Making a million friends is not a miracle, the miracle is to make a friend who will stand by you when millions are against you…'

Purvi noticed it and wiped it off…

Purvi – shreya… ab bas… aur nahi…

Tarika – haan purvi bilkul sahi keh rahi haii…

Shreya [confused] – tum dono kya keh rahe ho?

Tarika and purvi smiled mischievously and said together – Ab hum tujhse apna badla lenge…

Shreya – badla?!

Tarika – haan

Shreya – kaisa badla?!

Purvi – ab toh kuch bhi ho jaye… tujhe mujhe black current ice cream khilani padegi….

Tarika – Haan! Aur mujhe… Butterscotch!

Shreya – Accha… itni si baat…

N they hugged each again…

While on the other hand… the 4 new comers (dushyant, kavin, ishita, divya) were enjoying the happiness of the lovely sisters…

Acp – arre purvi tarika… hume bhi to milne do shreya se…hain?

The duo nodded and stood beside her…

Acp (while caressing her hair) – shreya, kaise ho tum? Tum janti nhi humne tumhe kitna miss kiya…

Shreya smiled

Salukhe – aakhir kar… meri teesri beti bhi mil gayi mujhe wapis… kitni achi baat hai

Then sachin came up…

Sachin – shreya!

Shreya – Bhaiya…

Sachin hugged her and a tear rolled down her eyes…

Sachin – shreya… tum theek toh hona

Shreya – bhai… ab mai bilkul theek hoon…

Pankaj – shreya! Tunne mujhe treat nahi di yaar… yaad hai… jab last time mai badminton ki game jita tha… aur…tum aur purvi hare thae… tab tunne kaha tha… kit u mujhe treat degi… ab dena..

Freddy – Offo pankaj! tumhe humesha khane ki baatein hi suujhti hain

Acp – Haan… haan.. toh tumhe kya kam sujhti hai?

N all laughed…

Nikhil – waise sir… pankaj sahi keh raha hai… purvi aur shreya ke khilaf mai aur pankaj khel rahe thae… shreya yaar… meri bhi treat pending hai haan…

All laughed

Shreya – ab mai aagayi hoon na… sab ki treats purri karugi…

All smiled

Shreya – waise sir… ye log kon hai? (she said so while pointing towards kavin, dushyant, ishita, n divya)

Acp – arre shreya… Ye log humare naye officers hai… panch mahine pehle hi aaye hai… Ye hai senior inspector dushyant, senior inspector kavin, sub-inspector ishita aur sub-inspector divya

(he said while pointing to each one of them respectively)

Shreya simply smiled and other 4 of them also smiled back…

Suddenly the nurse came in and said, "I'm sorry sir, but you will have to leave now. The doctor is coming for check up. And only 1 person can stay at night…" and the nurse went…

ACP was about to tell purvi to stop, when abhijit said,"sir… daya ruk jayega…"

Acp understood why and simple nodded…

All of them went…

**AT NIGHT, 9 P.M., HOSPITAL…**

Daya was sitting outside the general ward… Shreya was shifted there a few hours ago.

Daya heard a loud 'THUMP'

He immediately ran into her room

He saw shreya's hand was on the nearby table and a glass of water had fallen down…

He went near her and sprinkled a drops of water on her face… Due to this, she came in her senses and held her head tightly…

"shreya… tum tum theek ho?"

He made her lie on the bed and after sometime, when she was comfortable, he asked her in a soft, caring tone, "Shreya, kya hua tha?"

Shreya replied, still holding her head tight, "Sirr… wo achanak… chakkar aagay… maine socha paani pee lo… aur tabhi glass gir gaya…"

Daya – arre mujhe bata tha na,,,

He stopped and looked deep into her eyes…

Their eyes said a thousand words… And this time, there was no one to become the kebab mei haddi…

Daya – shr… shreya… mujhe tumse kuch kehna ha…

Shreya – kahiye na sir…

Daya – I'm sorry…

Shreya – Par Sorry kyu sirrr?

Daya – Wo… mai… matlab… meri waja se tuhe do bar apni jaan dao par lagani padi…

Shreya – sir aisa kuch nhi hai…

Daya – nahi shreya aisa hi hai…

Shreya – sir isme apki koi galti nhi hai,,, jo hua wo qismat mei pehle se likha tha…

Daya – sach?

Shreya—haan sir…

And unknowingly, he kept his hand on hers..

They both looked into each other's eyes…

No one wanted to break their perfect moment… Except for one…

He opened the door… n covered his eyes with his hands…

Dareya saw him and immediately left each other. Shreya looked down and day stood up…

Chapter finish…

So…

Who is that person…?

The next chapter will be full of Dareya moments…. n will be the last one also… But I will be back with a dareya Holi OS…N uske baadh mei Lost Valentine…

Hope u guys enjoyed it….

Please r and r

Quote of the day- Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time – Thomas A. Edison

Till next chap…

Take care

Have fun

Stay blessed

And review… :-)

Signing off…

Yours,

Blair


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Guys! How are you all? I hope that you all are fine and doing well… First of all wishing you all **A VERY VERY HAPPY AND PROPEROUS HOLI…** Celebrate holi, have fun, but… stay safe and don't waste water…

Ok so I'm back with the last chapter of A Drop Of Love…

.

.

.

.

Alas! We Are Together…

.

.

.

.

Daya kept his hand on shreya's and they were lost in each other. No one was ready to break their perfect moment. Except for one…

He opened the door, switched on the lights and covered his eyes with his hands… Seeing him, Daya stood up and shreya lowered her head…

It was none other than **ABHIJIT…**

He turned to go and while he turned, he said, " Sorry, sorry… shayad mei galat time pe aagaya…"

Daya – arre nahi nahi abhijit… tum… aao na…

Abhijit – pakka?

Daya – Haan haan pakka…

Abhijit (he turned back n said) – Good Morning…

Daya – Good Morning?!

Abhijit – haan…

Daya – abhijit, tumhe kya ho gaya hai? Abhi raat hai…

Abhijit – arre yaar… tumo time dekhna nahi aata?

Daya (Confused) – Matlab?!

Abhijit – Abe yaar… 1:00 A.M. baj gaye hai…

Daya (laughed) – Ohho! 1:00 A.M. baj gaye hai!?

Abhijit – Haan mere bhai…

Daya – Toh tum hume Good Morning wish karne aaye thae…?

Abhijit – nhi nhi… mai toh wo… tumhara phone suba mere pass reh gaya tha na… toh maine socha wapis kardu… You know… agar koi problem ho jaye toh…

Daya (murmured) – Problem toh ab ho gayi hain… Huh!

Abhijit – Tumne kuch kaha?

Daya – nahi toh?! Shayad tumhare kaan baj rahe thae…

Abhijit – accha… ye le tera phone… ab mai chalta hoon

And he went…

Daya noticed that shreya had slept so he didn't wanted to disturb her.

While going back he turned and said to himself, "The Real Sleeping Beauty…"

And he too drifted into a deep sleep outside the ICU…

**THE NEXT DAY, IN HOSPITAL…**

Daya was woken up by the voice of Abhijit…

Abhijit – abbe… abbe… daya utt…. abbe utt Kumbh Karan….

Daya – yaar… sone dena

Abhijit – uth ja…

Daya while rubbing his eyes) – Kya yaar… soone de na…

Abhijit – Mr Daya… Aaj shreya ko discharge milna hai…

Daya – Kya!

Abhijit – haan ji… ab agar aap uthne ka kast kareige toh hume hospital ki sari formalities puri karni hai… toh kare?

Daya – haan haan… chalo chalo!

And they went to complete the formalities of the discharge…

Shreya was completely fine now and was in De Comforte'

She was back in her normal avatar. Short hair!

Tarika, purvi n shreya were having some chit chat…

Shryea – waise… tarika… tera kuch hua ya… abhi bhi waise ka waise hi haal hai tera… ya phir abhijit sir ne…

Tarika blushed

Purvi – oye hoye… dekho bilkul dulhan ki tarah Sharma rahi hai…

Tarika (while blushing) – Nahi… I mean ho gaya…

Shreya – Really? Congrats… yaar…

Tarika – thanks… waise shreya… purvi bhi mujhse kuch kam nah hai…

Purvi blushed

Shreya – ohho! Ab dulhan kon hai?!

Tarika – Haan haan purvi bol bol…

Shreya – lagta hai maine bohot kuch miss kar diya hai…

Tarika – waise shreya ek bat bolu… Tere jaane ke baadh na… humari life bilkul suni suni si ho gayi thi…

Purvi –haan shreya,,, lekin ab hum tujhse double treat lege…

Shreya – double kyu?! triple lo! Ab bas mujhe mummy papa se milna hai… unki bohot yaad aarahi hai…

Purvi kept her hand on her shoulder

Tarika – tu chinta mat kar… meine tere mom dad ko bol diya hai… tu bohot jald hi unke pass hogi…

Shreya – thank you guys…

Purvi – lo ab thank u kis liye?

Tarika – haan? friendship mei no sorry no thank u no please….

Shreya laughed and the three besties hugged each other…

Suddenly, sachin entered

Sachin – Hi shreya, hi purvi, hi Tarika

Trio – HELLO!

Sachin – shreya…. mei tumhare liye kuch laya hoon…

Shreya – kya laye ho bahiya?

Sachin - tum khud ho kyu nhi dekh leti?

Shreya – dikhao!

Sachin handed her a box…

She opened it really fast and was really happy to see the contents inside…

It was a Lindt Swiss Chocolate Collection…

She was really happy…

Shreya – thank u bhaiya!

Tarika – waise shreya,,, tera bhai itne samay baad tujhe mila hai… ek rakhi toh banti hai

Shreya – sahi kaha…

Sachin – lekin rakhi toh kisi ke pass hai hi nahi…

Purvi – mere pass hai…

She took out a rakhi and gave it to shreya…

She tied it on sachin's wrist…

While she was tying, sachin said, " shreya, tum janti nahi, iss pal ka maine kitne samay se intezaar kiya hai…."

She smiled and he also smiled… they hugged each other and purvi taria clapped…

**MEANWHILE IN DUO'S ROOM…**

Abhijit – yaar daya…

Daya – haan…

Abhijit – yaar… ab toh shreya mil gayi haina ?

Daya – haan toh?

Abhijit – yaar… ab tu usse propose nahi karega…?

Daya – yaar… abhi itne jldi kya hai?

Abhijit – lo bhai! ye kya baat huyi..

Daya – yar… ek bar india wapis chale jaye toh karduga

Abhijit – waha pe bhi tera yahi bahana hoga

Daya – yaar… plz

Abhijit – nahi nahi… iss baar nahi…

Daya – plz

Abhijit – no no… ab aur nahi… dekh na… wo gayab bhi kaha hui… Paris mei… The Most Romantic Place On Earth…

Daya – ye bat tujhe kisne batayi?

Abhijit – kisne batayi se tera kya matlab hai? Mujhe pata tha… hain?! Tujhe kya lagta hai? Kit era bhai ekdum budhu hai?

Daya – abhijit…

Abhijit – a… aa… aaa… Tarika ne

Daya – pata tha…

Abhijit – pata hai toh bol na usko…

Daya – yaar…

Abhijit – kya yaar?! dekh daya please…

Daya – theek hai…

Abhijit – thank u mere bhai…

N they hugged each other…

Abhijit – lekin tu propose karega kaha?

Daya – abhijit…. ekdum badiya idea hai mere pass…

Abhijit – Accha?

Daya – haan…

Abhijit – Kya!?

Daya – batata hoon…

N he whispered something in abhi's ears…

Abhijit – wah wah! Saab ji tussi te great ho…

N both of them went for the preparations….

**IN THE EVENING…**

**AT 6:00 P.M.**

Purvi – shreya! shreya!

Shreya – haan haan bol

Purvi –chal na kahi ghumne chalte hai

Shreya – theek hai, tarika ko bhi bula le…

Purvi –usse bol diya hai…

Shreya – theek hai mai bhi tayiyaar hoti hoon..

Purvi – arre sun

Shreya – haan bol

Purvi – ye pehnle

Shreya – okay!

Shreya got ready…

She came in the lobby of the Hotel…

Tarika – Oye hoye… Koi shreya ko to dekho!

Shreya was wearing a red dress which rested above her knees and black jeans… She had left her hair open and completed herself with a red hair band. She was wearing a golden bracelet.

Shreya – aur koi tarika ko to dekho!

Tarika was wearing blue jeans and a black top. She had left her hair open. She was carrying a silver clutch.

Purvi – Aur koi mujhe bhi toh dekho?

Purvi was wearing a white jeans and dark pink top. She had also left her hair opened. She was wearing a silver necklace.

Tarika n shreya – Dekho dekho!

The girls had a heavy laugh…

Tarika – accha chal na shreya… Chalte hai…

Shreya – chalo chalo… maine kab roka…

N they stopped a taxi and went in it…

**IN TAXI…**

Tarika – waise shreya… meri aur purvi ki life toh set hai…

Shreya – toh?

Purvi – abbe shreya… itni bholi mat ban… Tera safed ghore (white horse) wala rajkumar kab aayega?

Shreya didn't say anything… She was thinking about **HIM**… N she smiled

She remembered how they met…

**FLASHBACK…**

**2 YEARS AGO…**

Shreya was standing outside a shop in the mall…

She was waiting for tarika n purvi, who were in the shop trying out different lip sticks, nail shades… etc. She was getting really bored… She didn't like these typical 'girly' things…

"Mai kaha jau?" she said to herself, "jaha jati hoon wahapa ye nail polish ki ajeeb se smell aati hai… offo ab ye kya hogaya? ". Her favourite bracelet got stuck in her shirt…

She somehow removed it and she was about to wear again but…

Her eyes saw a new game shop. **DIGITAL WORLD**

She couldn't take her eyes off it… She had always been a big fan of these kinds of virtual games. Her dad used to take her to these shops with her big brother…

She ran towards it, not knowing that she had dropped her bracelet…

She went inside…

Daya saw all this…

"badi ajeeb ladki hai… apna bracelet hi bhul gayi…" he said to himself…

He picked up the bracelet and kept it with him…

Suddenly abhi called him cuz a case was reported...

After sometime, shreya came out of the game room where her friends were searching for her

Tarika – arre shreya tu kaha chali gayi thi?

Shreya – kuch nhi yaar wo… bas.. ek min… mera bracelet kaha hai?

Purvi – wohi jo teri mom n diya tha?

Shreya (tensed)—haan haan wohi

Tarika – tu chinta mat kar… mil jayega…

They searched but didn't found it….

Purvi – shreya… mil jayega… accha ye sab chod… mujhe na thodi deer pehle abhijit sir ka phone aaya tha….

Shreya – to?

Purvi – case aaya hai… hume jaana hoga…

Shreya – theek hai tum log jao… mai toh kal hi aa paugi

Tarika n purvi smiled and went

**NEXT DAY**

**CID BUREAU…**

The team was informed that a new girl is coming…

Purvi n tarika knew that it was shreya…

Suddenly a girl came which grabbed the attention of all the officers…

Acp – lo! aagayi… Milo isse Inspector Shreya…

Shreya – good morning sir…

Acp introduced her to everyone…

Daya pov– arre ye ladki… iska to bracelet gir gaya tha… wapis karduga… lunch time mei…

**LUNCH TIME**

All had gone except for shreya…

She stood up n was about to go when she heard his voice…

"shreya…" he said

She turned n replied, " Yes sir!"

Daya forwarded his hand to give her the bracelet n she took it

Daya – kal jab tum mall mei thin a, tb ye tumse gir gaya tha…

Shreya [happily] – thank usirrr… ap nhi jante ye mere liye kitna special hhai… meri mom ne mujhe mere 21st birthday pe gift kiya tha…

Daya – my pleasure… toh lunch kare…?

Shreya smiled…

N they went for lunch…

**FLASHBACK OVER…**

Tarika – shreya! kaha kho gayii?

Purvi –Daya sir ke sapno mei kho gayi…

Shreya blushed

The 2 had a laugh

Shreya – by the way hum ja kaha rahe hai?

Tarika – surprise hai…

After sometime, the car stopped in front of coffee shop… **LUISE'S CAFÉ**

Shreya was the 1st one who got out of the car. Suddenly her eyes were covered with a black cloth…

Purvi –ghabra mat mei hoon

Shreya – ye sb kya ha?

Tarika – tera surprise!

Shreya shook her head

The streets were empty and it was drizzling. Who kehte hai na… PYAAR KA MAUSAM…

She took little steps while purvi held her hand…

They reached near a place…

Puvi said, " shreya, aandar jaa…"

Shreya – tum dono nhi aaoge…?

Tarika – aayege na, but tumahre baad…

Shreya – okay…

She entered. It felt some kind of a lift. The black cloth was still on her eyes…

Suddenly, she felt the lift was going up, but tarika n purvi were not there but someone was surely there… She didn't say any thing because she was sure that purvi n tarika would never lead her to any trouble…

After 45 secs the lift stopped and the door opened. Before she could step out, a pair of hands opened the black cloth but before shreya could see who it was n what was outside, the person covered her eyes with his hands…

Both of them came out in that position only. Shreya felt that the place was open and at a great height, but she was not sure where she was but kept quiet. There seemed to be no one except them. She felt the aroma of burning candles near her and a sweet smell of strawberry…

Suddenly the man made her stand near the railing, facing him. In this position she could clearly see the person and the place where she was. But she was unable to do so… because his hands were still on her eyes…

Suddenly, he removed his hands, and shreya's lips curled into a big smile. The man also smiled. It was none other than **DAYA…**

She turned back to and held the railing, she was shocked and happy. She turned back and looked at daya. She was moved to tears… She couldn't believe her eyes. She was on the top floor of the most famous place in Paris, **THE EIFFEL TOWER!**

The place was beautifully decorated with red roses, candles were burning and there was a small cake with strawberry icing (her favorite)

She was mesmerized.

She just hugged him. He separated from the hug and sat on his knees and held her hand…

(_A thousand years _by Christina Perri was being played. guys, if u r able to catch up with this song, plz do so and hear it along u guys read this… even if u cant hear it along, do listen to it after wards and do tell me in the reviews how the song was… n if u guys can, do watch the video…)

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid**_

_**To fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt**_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

"The day I made you happy, the day I made you angry,

I had never thought,

If you would have gone of my life,

How I would have survived…"

_**I have died every day**_

_**waiting for you**_

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more**_

"The made I made you smile, the day I made you cry

I had never imagined,

There could be someone,

For whom, I would leave everyone…"

_**Time stands still**_

_**beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything**_

_**Take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath,**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

"Times have changed, things as well,

We have grown a year old

After too long, I have been able to be bold enough, and ask

Oh my dear,

Will you be mine for the rest of my life?"

_**I have died every day**_

_**Waiting for you**_

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more**_

Shreya had no words to say, she was having tears and a smile on her lips. She couldn't say anything, but just nodded.

_**And all along I believed**_

_**I would find you**_

_**Time has brought**_

_**Your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more**_

He forwarded his hand for a dance to which she happily agreed. She kept her hand on his.

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

They were lost in each other. He pulled her closer and due to this, some of her hair came on her forehead. He gently took her hair and tucked it behind her ears…

_**I have died every day**_

_**Waiting for you**_

_**Darlin' don't be afraid,**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more**_

It was their perfect moment. He pulled her again and they were really close…

_**And all along I believed**_

_**I would find you**_

_**Time has brought**_

_**Your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a**_

_**Thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a**_

_**Thousand more**_

And they kissed, which lasted for about 15 long minutes.

They separated. A tear escaped from her eyes…

Daya took that tear on her finger and showed it to her n said, "Ye dekh rahi ho na, ye tumhari zindagi ka aakhri aansu hai… Ab mai tumhare saath hoon… Ko tumhe nahi rulayega…"

She smiled and hugged him and whispered in his ears...

THANK YOU DAYA…

They spent the rest of their life together, with each other and with full love and affection from each other… They were indeed happy.

It was true that just **a drop of love **was needed to unite them…

Thank you :-

DivaNims, Jasdeep, Mithi, KAVINSANJANA, Rajvigirl, Topaz007, JC kajal, KingNongz, ravu 161, kashaf titli, disani, sam, kevi123, jebgomes, chilakalakavya crazyforpurvi, YRSTMP, Kaiity, shah khanam, kbn, Preeti, Bulbul, sanika, Ishika, guest149, puja, Jyoti teku, devi balaji, kashyaprfg, deepa Sharma, Ishii, priya(plz reply), madhu, bhk, d, sia, akshaya, ddk, aka, mj, bhumi98, dareya FFF,

Sorry if I forgot anyone…

Thank u each and every person who was there with me throughout the story n a special thnx to DivaNims because of which I was able to post my 1st story…

I had never expected that my 1st story would cross 200… M really glad…

Quote of the day - You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream - C. S. Lewis

Till my next story,

Take care

Stay safe

Be happy

And…

Again wishing u all a very happy hoil…

Signing off

Yours

Blair…


End file.
